Second Chances
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Alexis left Port Charles after her sister Kristina's death, and gave birth to twins. She got herself, and her children into an abusive relationship, and is now desperately looking for a way out.


Second Chances  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Five Years Have Gone By  
  
Alexis Davis-Benson was sitting in her home office thinking about where her life was headed, and if she intended to have an impact on its course. She had been through a lot over the years. She'd been forced to leave a town she'd come to call home due to her sister's sudden and untimely death.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Give Ned a minute, and I'll see that you get in there."  
  
Alexis: "You'll see that I get in to see my sister? Thank you, because I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what anyone would do without you seeing to everything. I mean, that's what you do. You are the all-knowing, almighty, all-powerful mobster. Do you even care that you're poison? That anyone who goes near you is risking their life?"  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, you have every right to be upset."  
  
Alexis: "Don't you tell me what I have a right to feel or not to feel? You don't know what I'm feeling. You don't know what I'm feeling. And you don't care how I feel. You don't care how anyone feels. Women die, and you don't even notice. You just put the past behind you and you go on about your life. You don't make any effort to change. You don't take any steps to protect the people around you. A vibrant, beautiful woman just died in there for no reason other than she went to the warehouse to speak to you. Someone tried to kill you, and my sister lost her life instead. Isn't that what happened to your first wife? Why couldn't it ever be you? Why couldn't it ever be you? Why aren't you lying under a white sheet in the I.C.U.?"  
  
Ned: "Shh, don't do this. Don't do this. Now is not the time."  
  
Alexis: "No, really, turn around. Seriously. Look at him. He's not even reacting. He doesn't even react. You know why? Because he's used to this, this is par for the course."  
  
Ned: "Come on."  
  
Alexis: "No, really, seriously, look at him."  
  
Ned: "Think about the baby."  
  
Alexis: "Look at him! No, watch him! He's not even."  
  
Ned: "Come on, sweetheart."  
  
Alexis: "He doesn't care."  
  
*** FLASHBACK *** Alexis could still remember very clearly why she'd been forced to leave Port Charles. After 4 years of friendship with the local crime boss of Port Charles; Sonny Corinthos their relationship had taken a surprising turn when they'd decided to forget about their surroundings and just concentrate on the two of them. This had then led to Sonny's ex-wife; Carly driving her car of a cliff leaving Sonny and Alexis blaming themselves for the 'accident'. Sonny had gone back to Carly after Alexis had realized that she'd never be the woman he'd want. Alexis had then found out through a home pregnancy test that she was carrying the result of her and Sonny's mutual love. Ned Ashton; a past lover of Alexis' had on a whim declared that he was the father of Alexis' baby, as Alexis after several attempts of telling Sonny that he was the father had decided against it given his lifestyle. When Alexis' sister Kristina had found a letter in which Alexis told Sonny that he, not Ned was the father of her baby, Kristina went to Sonny's warehouse where a bomb exploded, while Kristina was inside, and this ultimately killed her. Alexis couldn't stand being in Port Charles after feeling like her secret had killed her sister so she moved to Florida where she'd intended to start her new life.  
  
Alexis then received the most beautiful gift a woman could ever receive on February 14th 2003 when she gave birth to a twin boy and girl, which she as promised named after her sister; Kristina - Christopher Alexander Davis and Kristina Emily Davis. A year after having given birth to Christopher and Kristina, whom she merely called Chris and Krissy, Alexis met a man she'd thought of as being her ticket to happiness. They'd married in a local church but a year into the marriage she'd discovered the truth to be just the opposite. John Benson had turned out to be what you'd normally refer to as a 'wife-beater'. He'd started to both physically and verbally abuse Alexis, and a few weeks ago he'd started in on the children too, and now Alexis was desperately looking for a way out.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
John: "You're nothing you hear me? And don't try throwing that mobster's name up in the air because it won't impress me, OK? He hates you, and pretty soon those brats will too!!" He screamed into her face, as he was holding her tight by the arms, his fingers gnawing into her skin, as Alexis' cheeks were wet from tears, as she was unable to block out the hurtful words her 'loving' husband was using against her.  
  
Alexis: "Please don't!" She begged him not wanting the children to hear what he was saying about them and their mother.  
  
John: "Shut up!!" He screamed in rage slapping her hard on the left cheek before throwing her into the livingroom wall so that all the china ended up on top of Alexis' still body.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
She'd gotten a nasty cut on her scalp from the encounter with the livingroom wall, and that had happened 2 years ago after John had lost an important client, and had decided to take it out on her.  
  
Alexis made her way upstairs into Kristina's room where she kissed her daughter goodnight before making it into Christopher's room, whom she also kissed goodnight.  
  
Alexis: "No matter what I'll protect you two, my sweet angels - no matter what!" She vowed before turning in herself.  
  
Sonny Corinthos was sitting next to Michael's bed where the boy was lying with a bad case of pneumonia, and Sonny couldn't stop thinking about both his past and how his impending future would be. After Alexis had left town everything had gone downhill for Sonny. At first when Alexis had left it had seemed like the only thing she could have done, but to tell the truth Sonny missed his best friend, who understood him like no one else.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You have the most vicious double standards I have ever encountered in a lifetime of dealing with questionable people. You won't lie to Carly, but you'll order someone to lie to Carly for you. You won't tell your sister about the hell you lived through all your life, but you will punish your father relentlessly for allowing it to happen."  
  
Sonny: "That's right."  
  
Alexis: "You have an impossible code to live up to. It's not because you expect people to meet them but because you don't. I mean, you can't wait to push people away. You can't wait for people to screw up, and it's sad, it's destructive. It is. But, you know, apparently."  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry. I'm.I'm sorry."  
  
Alexis: "What did you say?"  
  
Sonny: "I said I'm sorry."  
  
Alexis: "For firing Zander?"  
  
Sonny: "For.For everything."  
  
Alexis: "Define "everything.""  
  
Sonny: "You know what? I.I know better than to make assumptions. I mean, you know, simple things can get complicated if you don't pay attention.Like with you."  
  
Alexis: "Ah.Whoa. You know, I'm not the boy you fired, and I am not the sister that you bullied. You have a whole long list of people-related problems. I'm not one of them."  
  
Sonny: "You're important to me, Alexis. Ok? And I have not been listening to really what you're saying."  
  
Alexis: "To what?"  
  
Sonny: "Do you under.To what? To, you know, what you say, how you say it. The expression on your face when you say things."  
  
Alexis: "My face.The expression on my face? What does the expression on my face have to do with anything?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, because I haven't really."  
  
Kristina: "Alexis, why did you leave the gym so fast? I really wanted to talk to you about some."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
One month after Alexis had left town everything in Sonny's life had fallen apart. Ric Lansing had become his attorney, and a few months later Carly had become pregnant. Sonny had had his doubts in connection with the paternity but he'd trusted Carly when she'd promised to be as honest as she humanly could when it came to them and their family.  
  
When Carly had been 6 months pregnant, Ric had arranged for Sonny to overhear him and Carly talking about their night together. Sonny had yelled and screamed at Carly and finally she'd told the truth: Ric made her feel something that had been missing from her life for ages, and she couldn't live in this lie with Sonny anymore. Sonny and Carly now shared custody of Michael, and Ric and Carly had married in the local church, and were now the parents of a cute, little boy.  
  
Sonny had always ached for a woman like Alexis but it had never been as urgent like now. He needed someone to spend the rest of his life with, but he knew that a man with his lifestyle wasn't someone, whom Alexis wanted to spend her life with.  
  
Sonny: "With my lifestyle it's also better to be alone - no one the competition can take advantage of or threaten. Carly did the right thing - Ric is safe." He thought to himself, as he stroked Michael's forehead.  
  
Johnny: "Sonny?" He asked quietly, knocking slightly on the door.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah - what is it Johnny?" He asked turning to Johnny, who was standing in the doorway of Michael's room.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Olsen from the 'PC Pharmacy' just dropped these off. They're for Michael and his pneumonia - the instructions are in the bag."  
  
Sonny: "OK.Thanks Johnny. My meeting with Benny is still tomorrow, right?" He asked getting up, and taking the pills from Johnny.  
  
Johnny: "Yeah.He's coming in time for lunch!"  
  
Sonny: "Good! I need to know that I at least have some control over my business, as it's pretty obvious the opposite is the case in my personal life." He replied, as he sat back down next to Michael's bed, while Johnny made his way downstairs again thinking that if Ms. Davis didn't return soon his boss would be one sorry mess.  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Day Has Come  
  
The next morning Alexis was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast together with Kristina, as Alexis had forced herself to learn how to cook.  
  
Alexis: "Did you sleep OK last night sweetheart?" She asked knowing that her daughter had had trouble in that department, as John had yelled at her because she'd spilled some juice on the livingroom floor.  
  
Kristina: "Yeah.Can I go in and watch "Looney Tunes" mommy?" She asked, as she'd finished placing the buns on the dish.  
  
Alexis: "Sure." She sighed, as she watched Kristina exit the kitchen, and go into the livingroom to sit on the floor in order to watch "Looney Tunes".  
  
Christopher: "Hi mom!" He exclaimed entering the kitchen and grabbing a bun from the dish.  
  
Alexis: "Hey.Chris why don't you join your sister in the livingroom?"  
  
Christopher: "Why?" He asked surprised that his mother didn't have something he should do for her.  
  
Alexis: "Can't I even be kind to my own son anymore? Go on - scoot!" She exclaimed, as she went to the dining table where she placed the dish with buns on together with butter, cheese, etc.  
  
John: "Morning!" He exclaimed entering the kitchen before pouring some coffee.  
  
Alexis: "Good morning - when will you be home from your trip?"  
  
John: "Probably sometime tomorrow afternoon - why do you ask?" He asked quickly downing the coffee, which Alexis had improved in making.  
  
Alexis: "No reason - I just wanted to know when I should expect you home!" She explained, as she was happy that he was in a good mood this morning.  
  
John: "Why don't you invite Mr. Jacks? He'd probably love to see our small rug rats."  
  
Alexis: "Perhaps.Christopher, Kristina! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled into the livingroom, and soon she could hear the TV being turned off followed by Christopher and Kristina entering the kitchen, and sitting down at the dining table.  
  
John: "You two be nice to your mom, OK? I have to go out of town on business - Until tomorrow afternoon." He replied kissing Alexis on the head before heading out the door, and into his car.  
  
Alexis: "So.Does either one of you have an idea as to what to do now that we've got the house to ourselves?"  
  
Christopher: "What about visiting uncle Jax? We haven't seen him that much, and I miss him!"  
  
Kristina: "Me too mommy - pretty please!" She begged looking at her mother with a look, which resembled Sonny's almost too much.  
  
Alexis: "Listen.We live far away from Jax, and it would be unfair to ask him to come to us with such short notice."  
  
Christopher: "Then we could come to him? Please mommy."  
  
Alexis: "I'll call Jax, OK? And in the meantime why don't you two go upstairs and play a little, huh? Mommy needs to talk to uncle Jax alone."  
  
Kristina: "OK mommy!" She exclaimed, as she followed her brother upstairs.  
  
Alexis didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that by staying until tomorrow afternoon meant going through the abuse again. She needed to make a fresh start but could she possibly do that in Port Charles with Sonny living there? She walked to the couch, and sat down before reaching for the portable phone, and dialed Jax's number.  
  
Voice: "Jasper Jacks!"  
  
Alexis: "Hey.Guess who?" She asked drying away some tears, which had come due to the fact that she was about to rearrange her life and the children's for good.  
  
Jax: "I don't believe it.Alexis? What's wrong?"  
  
Alexis: "You remember how you said that if I ever needed some help you'd be willing to move heaven on earth for me?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah.You know how I feel about you. Is it John?"  
  
Alexis: "Isn't it always? I can't stay with him anymore Jax - and it's not just me I'm worried about anymore it's Chris and Krissy. Will you help us?"  
  
Jax: "You know that I will but are you sure that going to Port Charles will be enough?"  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?"  
  
Jax: "I've got your old apartment ready for you as of right now, but still John can come and look for you, and maybe hurt you even worse."  
  
Alexis: "I'll protect my children no matter what, and I swore to myself a week ago that, that was the last time that he hit me."  
  
Jax: "OK - if you just get on a plane with Chris and Krissy then I'll take care of the rest - you're in good hands Alexis!" He promised her, as they hung up, and Alexis readied herself to telling the children about their new living arrangements.  
  
In the meantime back in Port Charles in PH4 Sonny was having a meeting with his friend and employee Benny. Sonny and Benny were both sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee about to discuss business. Benny: "Boss? Are you sure you want to go through this now with Michael being sick and all?" He asked worried about Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Rosa is upstairs with him, and as she's a certified nurse I think that she can handle it! How about we get down to business?"  
  
Benny: "Alright! Concerning that favor you wanted from Rodriguez then he's found out that Mr. Jacks paid in cash for Ms. Davis' old apartment downtown, and that he's been moving furniture into it ever since early this morning!"  
  
Sonny: "And that's all?"  
  
Benny: "Boss I don't think that this concerns our territory - and I don't think that Ms. Davis is returning to town either."  
  
Sonny: "Who says that this has anything to do with Alexis?"  
  
Benny: "Boss I think that I know you just as well as I know myself, and you've been missing something in your life ever since Alexis left town after her sister's memorial service."  
  
Sonny: "This has nothing to do with Alexis!! This has to do with Jasper Jacks moving in on my territory!!" He yelled getting up from the couch.  
  
Benny: "And would this territory be the woman you let go?"  
  
Sonny: "You're way out of line Benny!"  
  
Benny: "Am I? In the five years Alexis has been gone you've been just about as closed off, as you were when Lily and your baby died. Brenda saved you back then, but Brenda's not here now and if you don't take care of yourself it's going to affect business."  
  
Sonny: "How did Brenda get into this discussion? I thought we were talking about Jax!"  
  
Benny: "You've got someone upstairs who needs you 24/7 - Michael needs the only father he's ever known!"  
  
Sonny: "Legally I am Michael's father!!" He yelled loudly, as Jason entered PH4.  
  
Jason: "What's going on? I could hear you guys from the other penthouse."  
  
Benny: "Maybe you can knock some sense into him!" He exclaimed leaving Sonny and Jason alone to talk.  
  
Jason: "Let me guess? Alexis?" He asked sitting down on the couch, while Sonny stood next to the fireplace staring into space.  
  
Sonny: "God! I miss her so much Jason!! The way she'd rant, and the way she made me want to be a better man."  
  
Jason: "Why don't you try tracking her down then? It's better than sitting here sulking thinking that you're miserable."  
  
Sonny: "I am miserable!"  
  
Jason: "Last time I checked you had both a sister, a father and a son! This animosity between you and Mike has got to stop if you ever want to have a decent relationship with your father."  
  
Sonny: "It's not that easy Jason - it's not like Mike has ever tried to make amends, and if he has then he does something stupid afterwards like not telling me that I have a sister!"  
  
Jason: "OK.So the man has made some mistakes but you're not flawless - you've made some of the same mistakes - like letting the woman you love go, and I'm not referring to Carly!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm very well aware of whom you're referring to Jason! Maybe I just have to realize the fact that I wasn't meant to find a soul mate."  
  
Jason: "You can't control these things Sonny! And it doesn't happen to all of us so if you want to have Alexis in your life then go out and find her, and fight to get her back."  
  
Sonny: "Let's concentrate on getting Michael past his pneumonia first, OK?" He replied sitting down next to Jason on the couch.  
  
Jason: "Why don't you come by for dinner tomorrow night? Courtney's cooking, and Mike's going to be there too."  
  
Sonny: "I don't know Jason." He hesitated knowing deep inside that he needed to have a relationship with his father, as time was moving forward even if he wasn't.  
  
Jason: "Tomorrow at 6 o'clock - be there!" He exclaimed exiting PH4, as Sonny remained sitting on the couch staring into space, as Rosa entered the livingroom.  
  
Rosa: "Michael is looking much better than yesterday Mr. Corinthos!"  
  
Sonny: "Sonny, please."  
  
Rosa: "Sonny! He should be ready for school Monday!"  
  
Sonny: "Thanks for everything Rosa!" He exclaimed showing her out, and after she'd left he was left with a feeling that tomorrow everything would look very different.  
  
Chapter 3 - Enough Is Enough!  
  
It had actually been easier than expected to tell the children about their new living arrangements - this could of course also be due to the fact that they had never really warmed up to John. Alexis had only told them that their father loved them very much, but couldn't be with them and that John took care of them. Neither Kristina nor Christopher had wasted any time getting the things they couldn't leave without packed.  
  
They were now in the airport waiting for their direct plane to Port Charles, New York to be ready for lift off. They had taken a seat in the airport lounge where Alexis was reading today's paper, and Kristina was coloring, while Christopher was watching a football game on TV.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?" She asked, as Alexis looked up from her paper to look at her beautiful daughter.  
  
Alexis: "Yes, sweetheart?" She responded.  
  
Kristina: "What will happen when John finds out that we're gone?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing will happen sweetie! We're going to start a new life in Port Charles together with uncle Jax and auntie Brenda, OK? Everything that John did to you is over now - we're safe from him now, OK?" She tried to assure her daughter, who then climbed onto Alexis' lap where she cuddled into Alexis' chest.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Well, you keep talkin' about you know.You keep talkin' about my rights and A.J.'s. What about the kid's? I mean, does.Does.He didn't ask to be born. I mean, I helped create him; can't I give him somethin'.A chance to grow up and a life without fear? The Quartermaines, they don't want my child, they only wanna protect Michael and who knows how long they're gonna hold onto Carly or where she'll go next? What if she meets up with some guy who doesn't like my kid? My.Oh boy. My child would not be trapped, will not be alone with no way to defend himself, or have to take what some bastard does to him. This baby, it's going to be safe, and it's going to be loved, no matter what I have to do."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "But that did happen to them Sonny - they have been trapped in this relationship I've been in with John." She thought to herself, as she got the kids together, as they went on the plane, which was to fly them to Port Charles - the town where it had all begun.  
  
Stewardess: Miss?" She asked, making Alexis look up at her.  
  
Alexis: "Yes?" She asked.  
  
Stewardess: "I thought these might come in good use for them." She replied, referring to the sleeping children, who were lying on each side of Alexis with each their heads on Alexis' lap.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks!" She exclaimed, taking the warm blankets from the stewardess with a smile.  
  
"Every Little Part Of Me", performed by Julie  
  
Can you hear the echo Footsteps down the hall Always sound so lonely As they're walking away The man in the mirror Looks tired and worn  
  
Another de-ja-vu day  
  
When your heart is torn I'm in this melancholy mood That never does me any good It get's worse when I'm tired It's a habit I acquired  
  
Every little part of me Is missing you now Every little part of you No matter where you are I do This body aches to be kissing you now Every little part of you Deep down to the heart of you  
  
And in the middle of the night You should hear my spirit cry Oh I'm Still missing Every little part of you  
  
Remember when you told me How pain never lasts We can win tomorrow By facing the past So how come today then All that remains Each and every memory Is a heartful of pain  
  
I'm in this melancholy mood.  
  
And when I feel the morning light I reach for you to hold you tight How I wish I could feel you once more See the sun rise on your face But deep down in my heart I know That maybe I should let you go But you are a bad habit to break  
  
Every little part of me.  
  
(Julie - Home)  
  
Alexis closed her eyes thinking of the good times she and Sonny had had.  
  
Jason and Courtney were living in PH2 right across the hall from Sonny's penthouse. They were now engaged to be married, and were desperately trying to get Sonny and Mike to talk civil together.  
  
Courtney: "You're sure that Sonny will come tonight?" She asked nervously, as she was mixing the salad.  
  
Jason: "I'm pretty sure, and we can always go over and drag him to dinner considering the fact that he lives right across the hall."  
  
Courtney: "I guess you're right." She replied, as there was a knock on the door, and Jason rushed to the door to open it for whoever was there. Jason: "Mike!" He exclaimed upon finding his soon to be father-in-law on the other side of his door.  
  
Mike: "Jason! I didn't know what to buy so here." He explained, as he gave Jason a bottle of white wine following by him entering PH2.  
  
Jason: "Thanks! Courtney's putting the finishing touches on the food, and Sonny should be here anytime too." He explained, as he closed the door.  
  
Mike: "He's OK with this?" He asked nervously.  
  
Jason: "Yeah." He lied through his teeth, as there was yet another knock on the door, which Jason went to answer.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.Mike!" He exclaimed upon seeing his father in the same room as he and Jason.  
  
Courtney: "Daddy - it's good to see you!" She exclaimed, as she entered the livingroom before going to her father and giving him a hug.  
  
Mike: "It's good to see you too sweetheart! Could you two possibly give Michael and me some time alone to talk?"  
  
Jason: "Sure! Come on Court!" He exclaimed taking her by the arm leaving Sonny and Mike alone in the livingroom.  
  
Mike: "OK! Let me have it!" He exclaimed seeing how uncomfortable Sonny seemed to be.  
  
Sonny: "What?! Can't I even come and have dinner with my family anymore without getting the third degree?" He exclaimed alarming Mike.  
  
Mike: "Michael.What's wrong? Is it little Michael?"  
  
Sonny: "No! Michael's fine! And I'm fine too - all right?" He replied going to the fireplace where he looked at a picture of Jason, Courtney, Michael, Sonny and Mike at Jason & Courtney's engagement party.  
  
Mike: "Something must be wrong for you to be this way."  
  
Sonny: "WHAT WAY?!" He shouted.  
  
Mike: "THAT WAY!! Is it Carly?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't care about Carly anymore - she means nothing to me other than being Michael's mother, OK?"  
  
Mike: "OK! Is it Alexis then?"  
  
Sonny: "You're way out of line now Mike!"  
  
Mike: "Am I really? It's been 5 years since Alexis moved away, and you're still going around with the same look on your face, as when you first heard of her leaving."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis chose to live without me in her life, and it seems that she's doing pretty well NOT having even contacted me!"  
  
Mike: "Can you really blame her? Her sister died in your warehouse because of an enemy of yours and Jason's."  
  
Sonny: "You don't need to tell me why Alexis left me and Port Charles behind, OK?" He replied going back in time to when his relationship with Alexis had ended.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "My mother gave me this necklace and my father gave it to her, and she had it made into two different necklaces. One she had made for me and one she had made for my sister, and I'm now wearing both of them. My sister and I were separated when I was very.When I was very young, and I wasn't.I didn't think that I would ever be able to find her. In fact, I thought that it was impossible.But she did. She doesn't think anything's impossible. It never occurred to her that she wouldn't find me, and she did because she is the eternal optimist.Was.Was the eternal optimist. She brought hope into my life where I tend to always have regret. She thought that we should create new memories instead of mourning the old ones because that's my sister, that's the kind of woman that she is. WAS. That's.I've made a conscious decision not to wear the color of my mourning today but instead to wear the color of my anger at the injustice of my sister's death and the rage that I feel for three of our invited guests, Roy DiLucca, Jason Morgan, and Sonny Corinthos.Who happen to be wearing red, as well. And if you look closely, they have my sister's blood on their hands.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 4 - Helping An Old Friend  
  
Alexis, Kristina and Christopher had just gotten off the plane and gotten their luggage, and were making their way to the lounge where she'd arranged for Jax to come and pick them up. Jax & Alexis had always been able to confide in each other about everything. She'd been there for him when everyone had thought that Brenda had 'died' and Jax had been there for her when Kristina had died, and also now with John. Jax had visited a couple of times when John had been away on business, and the children had loved Jax at first sight.  
  
Jax was making his way through the crowds of people welcoming back their loved ones from trips. He looked into a nearby lounge, and saw a woman with 2 small children sitting at a table. The woman was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown suede jacket along with a pair of black sandals.  
  
Jax: "Alexis?" He asked standing a few meters from the table where Alexis, Kristina and Christopher were sitting. Alexis immediately looked up with teary eyes upon seeing her friend after such a long time. She took Kristina and Christopher's hands and went in the direction of Jax - when Jax & Alexis were a meter apart, Alexis let go of the children's hands and threw her arms around Jax's neck exclaiming Alexis: "I've missed you so much!!" Jax simply hugged her back replying  
  
Jax: "So have I, Lex! So have I!"  
  
Christopher: "Hi uncle Jax!" The little boy exclaimed, as Jax and Alexis backed away from each other, and Jax picked Christopher up from the floor and hugged him tightly.  
  
Jax: "Hi yourself Champ! And how have you been Ms. Kristina?" He asked kissing Kristina on the top of her head.  
  
Kristina: "Fine." She silently replied hiding behind Alexis, as she had a shy gene in her.  
  
Alexis: "Is the apartment ready for us to move into it?"  
  
Jax: "It sure is - Brenda's on a business trip so she won't be here to welcome you home but she sends her love."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you!" She exclaimed, as they made their way back to the lounge to take their bags with them out to Jax's waiting car.  
  
Later on when they had arrived at Alexis' old apartment in downtown Port Charles, Kristina and Christopher had been put to bed considering how long they had been awake. Jax was sitting in the livingroom while Alexis was carrying a tray with coffee and biscuits into the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Here you go! Don't worry I've improved." She smiled upon seeing the skeptical look on Jax's face upon seeing that Alexis had made coffee.  
  
Jax: "All right.Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, as he took his coffee cup and drank a little coffee.  
  
Alexis: "So?" She asked smiling, loving how Jax's smile told her that she'd succeeded in surprising him with her newfound cooking talents.  
  
Jax: "Who are you? And where is the real Alexis Davis?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Alexis: "Let's just say that with 2 children you've got to be a whiz in the kitchen - especially with Chris and Krissy when they're as food happy as they are." She smiled, as she sat back in the couch with her legs up under her body with a coffee cup in her hands.  
  
Jax: "Why haven't you mentioned him yet?" He suddenly asked, as Alexis looked straight into Jax's eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Why haven't I mentioned who yet?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Jax: "Sonny! He will notice you being back in Port Charles with Chris and Krissy, and they resemble him just as much as they resemble you."  
  
Alexis: "If you're talking about the color of their skin - then yes it is very Puerto-Rican but I have both Swedish, Russian and Greek genes inside of me."  
  
Jax: "What will you tell him WHEN you run into him?"  
  
Alexis: "Hello?" She replied with a smile on her lips.  
  
Jax: "Why do you continue to joke about this? I am serious Alexis. And what if John comes looking for you?"  
  
Alexis: "He won't!!"  
  
Jax: "How can you be so sure.?"  
  
Alexis: "I just do! Now can we please change the subject?" She interrupted him looking adamant that they change this particular topic.  
  
Jax: "Alexis.The times that I visited you guys John was never there - that tells me that you're terrified of this guy, and Sonny has people, who can help you."  
  
Alexis: "And how exactly would that work, huh? That would entail me telling him about Christopher and Kristina being his, and then hearing his big speech about how I betrayed him in every way possible. But then of course if I were Carly that would be OK because she can't think for herself so therefore that's her excuse every and each time she betrayed him."  
  
Jax: "Alexis.Carly isn't with Sonny anymore."  
  
Alexis: "What? You mean to tell me that the 'honorable' Sonny Corinthos has been single for years now?" She asked sarcastically, as she made her way to the window with her coffee cup in her hands.  
  
Jax: "Yeah.Ever since she and Ric left town he's been completely closed off!"  
  
Alexis: "Poor Sonny - he's just so unfortunate, isn't he?"  
  
Jax: "Listen.I know that you've been through hell these past couple of years but so has he! Now it wouldn't kill you to give the man some slack - would it?" He asked getting a skeptical look from Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Why is it that you're suddenly going to Sonny's defense all of the sudden?"  
  
Jax: "What? Brenda has asked me to be nicer to the guy."  
  
Alexis: "Not even Brenda could make you be this civil to Sonny after everything that he's put you through - I remember all those times that you warned me against him." She replied going back in time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Jax: "You used to represent Sonny on the principle that anyone, even a career criminal, has the right to a defense. But now you're on retainer. Which makes you what? A part of his coffee business."  
  
Alexis: "I am Sonny's attorney. But I'm your ex-wife, which is why I know that this is really about Brenda." Jax: "Oh, let's leave Brenda out of this, ok? She's gone."  
  
Alexis: "But I'm here, working for Sonny but devoted to you. Now, I'm clearly not a perfect substitute, but that's better than having to let Brenda go. And as long as you keep fighting Sonny that means that you haven't let Brenda go. You see how this thing works?"  
  
Jax: "I will love Brenda until the day I die. But I love you, too, and I can't just stand by and watch Sonny ruin your life."  
  
Alexis: "Do you ever think that I would ever let anyone have that kind of power over me? Now, this is a product of Carly's imagination, all of this. Stop listening to her. It's nonsense."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Jax: "Let's just say that he's changed in the years you've been gone."  
  
Alexis: "So much so that you'd actually give up this hate relationship you've got with the guy?" She asked eying Jax skeptically.  
  
Jax: "I'll do everything for Brenda - just as I know that Corinthos would do anything for you if you just gave him the chance."  
  
Alexis: "Jax.Swear to me that you won't tell him that I'm back in town - swear it!" She exclaimed looking Jax dead in the eyes.  
  
Jax: "I wouldn't betray your trust Alexis - you know that. But you have to realize that it won't take long before either Sonny, Jason, Courtney, Max or Johnny sees you around town."  
  
Alexis: "I'll deal with that when I get to it. Right now I just want to relax and feel at peace away from my 'beloved' husband."  
  
Jax: "OK! I need to get home anyways - take care, OK? And call me if you need ANYTHING!"  
  
Alexis: "I will! She promised, as she walked him to the door, where they hugged each other goodbye and Jax then left.  
  
About an hour later Alexis was lying on the couch relaxing her eyes when a little voice belonging to her handsome son asked  
  
Christopher: "Are you sleeping mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Just relaxing my eyes a little sweetie - what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up and opened her arms inviting him to come to her, which he did, as she lifted him onto her lap.  
  
Christopher: "I couldn't sleep - he won't come here will he?" He asked referring to John, who'd Christopher had become extremely frightened of the past couple of months.  
  
Alexis: "No one can hurt us here in Port Charles Chris - no one, OK?"  
  
Christopher: "OK!" He exclaimed, as he snuggled close to Alexis' chest and she played a little with his hair amazed of how much it resembled Sonny's, which had always been curly too when he hadn't put anything in it. And Alexis' was also normally frizzy and curly unless she did her best to keep it straight, which took some work.  
  
Alexis: "John won't ever hurt us again sweetheart - you can count on that!" She assured her sleeping son, as she hummed a lullaby she used to hum to her children when she used to sit with them in a rocking chair after having fed them.  
  
Alexis knew that it would be a tough ride to get their lives back together again but she also knew that she had enough determination and willpower to make that happen. She wanted Christopher and Kristina to grow up in a non- violent environment unlike their parents. She wanted them to have everything that she hadn't had and she knew that she was the one person, who could provide that for her angelic children, who meant more for her than any other person in the entire world except from her sister Kristina maybe.  
  
Chapter 5 - Mike & Alexis  
  
The next day Alexis had taken Christopher and Kristina with her to the park to play, and to get all their minds cleared of what had happened 24 hours ago when they'd left their 'home' behind. Christopher was playing at the swings with another boy, while Kristina was playing in the sandbox with another girl, while Alexis sat on a bench watching her children play like they should.  
  
A few meters behind the bench, which Alexis was sitting on, stood a man - namely Mike Corbin, who immediately knew who those children were, and who their parents were too. Mike Corbin had become a grandfather.  
  
Mike had always had a good feeling about Alexis because she'd always been there for both Sonny and Courtney when they'd needed her. And now it looked like Alexis needed someone to help her out. Alexis had put on a black skirt, which reached her to the top of her knees along with a blue top and a matching blue cardigan and finishing off the outfit she wore a pair of black high-heeled sandals.  
  
Voice: "Alexis." Alexis immediately turned around, and saw a smiling, elderly man, who almost immediately thereafter took a seat next to Alexis acknowledging her presence; Mike Corbin.  
  
Alexis: "Mike.What are you doing here?" She asked afraid that Sonny was nearby too.  
  
Mike: "Relax! Michael is nowhere near this place - where in the world have you been?" He asked, as he noticed two small children playing on the playground, who looked exactly like his son.  
  
Alexis: "Don't tell Sonny that I'm back, OK? Please Mike.I don't want him to know."  
  
Mike: "Alexis.If you don't want him to know you're in Port Charles then why are you camped out in a park?"  
  
Alexis: "We needed to get out of the apartment."  
  
Mike: "We?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes - we!!" She exclaimed pointing in the direction of the two children Mike had just focused on.  
  
Mike: "If Michael sees those two he won't even have to have someone tell him that you're back in town - they're his aren't they?" He asked looking Alexis deeply into her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "I think that you should leave, and pretend that you've never seen me Mike - it's the best thing for everyone involved."  
  
Mike: "I'll take that as a yes - does anyone else know that you're back in town?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax and Brenda, and now you - but I am begging you Mike - don't tell Sonny that I'm back, and especially don't tell him about the twins."  
  
Mike: "Alexis.You know how Michael is. He pretty much controls everybody on his paycheck, and this also means that he has eyes all over this town - eyes that'll recognize you in a heartbeat - why don't you just call him, and tell him yourself?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm surprised I even have to tell you Mike!" She exclaimed focusing on her children once more.  
  
Mike: "If anyone knows how controlling and one-minded Michael is then it's me, but by hiding out you'll only make the outcome worse once he does figure out that you're here in Port Charles."  
  
Alexis: "I can't tell Sonny that I am back in Port Charles anymore than Adela could stop you from leaving her and her son years ago."  
  
Mike: "Why are you suddenly bringing Adela into this discussion?"  
  
Alexis: "Because I'm living her life - the only difference is that I don't only have one child, I've got two, and my 'darling' husband isn't a cop - he's a lawyer!!" She exclaimed with teary eyes knowing that she was getting through to Mike now.  
  
Mike: "So.What you're really telling me is that you're on the run from your husband, who's been using you as a punching bag just like Deke did to Adela all those years ago?"  
  
Alexis: "If I go to Sonny now he'll only help me because he wants to remedy what happened to his mother years ago. I want Sonny to help me because he loves me - not out of some strange kind of remedy for what happened a long time ago to a woman I know nothing about."  
  
Mike: "You're probably the only one out of us two, who knows just as much about Adela as Michael does." He replied sadly, as Alexis went back in time when she'd gotten some information about Sonny's mother out of him.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "I took my mother to the ballet once. I'd been out of the house for a couple of years and I was making good money as a numbers runner. And I walked past Carnegie Hall and there was a poster. My mom used to, you know, watch ballet on public television. She used to tell me all the time how, you know, it was.She used to go to the ballet all the time, you know, to.In Cuba when she was a little girl, so I decided I'd take her, and so I bought two box seats. They were for the afternoon when I knew that Deke would be working, so I went to the house and I surprised her. She was so excited, you know.Her whole face changed and she was like 10 years younger and beautiful again and she.She even wore this suit that she hadn't worn since she was.She had stopped working and.So we went to the ballet and she was looking around, you know, and she was like a little kid seeing everything and she.All she kept telling me was how much bigger this theatre was than the one in Cuba. So we get to the box seats and there were all these girls and they all had uniforms."  
  
Alexis: "What color were they?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't.I don't.I don't remember, but they were giggling and flirting and they kept looking at me, you know. And I just kept thinking, we're.We're so different, you know, because to them this is, like, a fun day in the afternoon. They're going to go back to their rich schools and rich lives and they'll forget the ballet. But to me and my mother, it was like we were visiting another planet. What I didn't know then is that even rich people can hurt as bad as poor people."  
  
Alexis: "I wonder if on any of my field trips I ever looked over from my box at the ballet and saw a beautiful Cuban woman with her son. I don't think so. I would have remembered you."  
  
Sonny: "I'd have remembered you too."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Even if that's true then I still can't subject my children to Sonny's way of life - it's just too dangerous!!"  
  
Mike: "More dangerous than the life you've left behind? Alexis.You managed to do something Adela couldn't - you left your beater but you returned to Port Charles - that has to have some sort of meaning to you."  
  
Alexis: "Of course it has a meaning to me. But I can't go to Sonny and tell him something that I should have told him years ago. Not only will he be furious with me, but he'll ultimately tell me that I got what I deserved from John."  
  
Mike: "Michael would never say that, and you know that. He'll of course be mad in the beginning but once he sees his daughter and son he'll try and forgive you, which he will."  
  
Alexis: "What you did to Adela and Sonny years ago was also terrible, and he's held it over your head for several years now - do you mean to tell me that it get's easier for you every time you look into his eyes that just scream 'disloyalty'?"  
  
Mike: "You're right about Michael not being good with forgiveness but it's different with me. I did something that ultimately cost Adela her life. What you would bring into Sonny's life is a family - the very thing that was taken away from him years ago when Carly left with Ric, and their unborn baby - and now all he has is Michael."  
  
Alexis: "I know what family means to Sonny, Mike. But I am also aware of all the factors, which have played into his life and ultimately took away his family. I mean, just when I think about what happened to Lily and her unborn baby when that car bomb went off."  
  
Mike: "That was very tragic, as was Kristina's death but that doesn't mean that Michael doesn't try his damnedest to protect the people he loves."  
  
Alexis: "I think you're confusing the words 'protect' with 'control'. Ned and Jax always tried to warn me but I just wouldn't listen."  
  
Mike: "Because you loved Michael - and I think you still do. Nothing will erase what you've been through with this John-character but Alexis.Michael isn't like that - he may yell and scream but he'd never lay a hand on you - you know that!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I know."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What's wrong?"  
  
Sonny: "What the hell do you think you're doing? I trusted you."  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me?"  
  
Sonny: "I told you things."  
  
Alexis: "That's because we're friends."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, personal things no one's supposed to know."  
  
Alexis: "Where.Where are you going with this?"  
  
Sonny: "I'll tell you where I'm going with it. I'm having breakfast with my sister. I make her an omelet; it's good, she's happy. We're a family."  
  
Alexis: "You are a family."  
  
Sonny: "And then she hits me with garbage from years ago.Personal things I told you."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sorry. I thought that."  
  
Sonny: "Every last detail, she tells me. That's what my sister serves me for breakfast.My guts on a china plate, compliments of my lawyer and my friend who gave my privacy away."  
  
Alexis: "You.You asked me to help you with Courtney, and I thought."  
  
Sonny: "You call.You call this help? Huh? You call this help?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK *** Mike: "Listen.I need to get home but please just think about what I've said, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Sure! And Mike.Don't tell Sonny - if not for my sake then for theirs!" She exclaimed referring to her children. Alexis knew that it was only a matter of time before Sonny spotted them - and then what?  
  
Chapter 6 - Letting Sonny Know  
  
When Mike entered his apartment he noticed his son standing at the window, which showed a perfect view of the park where Mike had just talked to Alexis. Mike had this nagging feeling that he was about to get hell from his son for having talked to the woman, he's been looking for, for several years now.  
  
Mike: "Michael? What are you doing here?" He asked praying that he wasn't right in his assumptions.  
  
Sonny: "Guess my surprise when I was informed by my bodyguard that you were talking to a woman in the park, who was the spitting image of Alexis?" He asked, as he turned away from the window where Mike could tell that not only had his son cried, but he was also extremely angry - probably more with himself than with his father.  
  
Mike: "Really? Well.Then your bodyguard should have checked his glasses because I was talking to.Bobbie!" He suddenly exclaimed, knowing that Sonny could tell that he was lying through his teeth.  
  
Sonny: "Bobbie Spencer? Really? That's strange.She's supposed to be somewhere in Italy right now searching for Luke!"  
  
Mike: "Michael.Whoever I was talking to really isn't your business!"  
  
Sonny: "Like the children she was watching over isn't any of my business? It was Alexis you were talking to Mike! Wasn't it? WASN'T IT?!!!" He finally screamed at his father.  
  
Mike: "All right! I promised the person I talked to that I wouldn't reveal her presence in Port Charles to anyone - especially to you. So why don't you just stop asking questions that you know I can't answer?"  
  
Sonny: "Alexis apparently chose the wrong person to confide in because your word means nothing! Absolutely nothing Mike! I want to know where the mother of my children are, and I want to know now!!"  
  
Mike: "Would you listen to yourself? Without even knowing if it was Alexis I was talking to - which I'm not saying it was - you go and start deciding her fate, and those children's. Michael.She doesn't want anything from you - least of all your controlling way of living."  
  
Sonny: "I'm controlling? You're the one who knows what she says and if those children were mine so start talking Mike or I swear to God."  
  
Mike: "What? What are you going to do, huh? I'm going to keep my promise to Alexis, and that was to do something for her that I hadn't done for Adela."  
  
Sonny: "Which is.?"  
  
Mike: "To work with her, instead of working against her. If she wants you to help her she'll come to you Michael - you can trust that!"  
  
Sonny: "Why are you all of the sudden mixing my mother into this? You don't even deserve to speak her name! You left her for the gambling tables, and made place for Deke to step in and terrorize her for the remainder of her life."  
  
Mike: "I am very well aware of what I did to your mother, Michael. That's also why I going to help Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "Help Alexis what Mike? It's obvious that you haven't been able to keep that promise to Alexis like you promised - so why don't you tell me where she is so that I can help her."  
  
Jax: "Not in this lifetime Corinthos!" He exclaimed from the doorway making both Mike and Sonny turn around in surprise.  
  
Sonny: "What the hell do you want Candy Boy?" He asked tired of being stopped from finding Alexis and the rest of his family.  
  
Jax: "Like Mike said then Alexis will come to you if she needs you. So just steer clear of her, and her kids."  
  
Sonny: "And why would I do that Candy Boy? Because you say so?"  
  
Jax: "No, actually because Alexis says so. She's been through enough these past couple of years, and she doesn't need you meddling when she's trying to start her life over again."  
  
Sonny: "What is it that no one will tell me? She's obviously been through something horrible otherwise she wouldn't be back in town confiding in Mike and you - so what's happen to Alexis?"  
  
Jax: "Nothing!! You just need to steer clear, got it?" He asked exiting the apartment.  
  
Sonny: "You're working together with Candy Boy now?" He asked turning to Mike.  
  
Mike: "What? Michael you seriously need to."  
  
Sonny: "To what? What I need is my family - and that consists of Alexis and our mutual children - now you know something Mike - so tell me!! What has happened to Alexis, and how can I help her?"  
  
Mike: "That's just it Michael - you can't. No one can! The only person, who can help Alexis - is Alexis herself!"  
  
Sonny: "What?"  
  
Mike: "It's her choice Michael, and she's made it!"  
  
Alexis: "How was the park?" She asked her distant son, as she was having lunch with her children.  
  
Christopher: "Great mommy - who was that man you were talking to?"  
  
Alexis: "Just an old friend. Are you two finished - because then it's time for your nap?"  
  
Kristina: "Why?" She moaned.  
  
Alexis: "Because it's good for you, I'm your mother, and because I say so - now scoot! Chris.Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked before he could follow his sister.  
  
Christopher: "Sure mommy!" He exclaimed, as Alexis went down on one knee to be in the same height as her son.  
  
Alexis: "John can't hurt us here, OK? You have nothing to be afraid of, OK? Uncle Jax will watch out for us. Now.Why don't you go into your room, and try to sleep a little, OK?"  
  
Christopher: "OK mommy - I love you!" He exclaimed kissing Alexis on the cheek before hugging her tightly.  
  
Alexis: "I love you too baby!" She exclaimed kissing him in his hair, before watching him enter his room.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Alexis merely counted on seeing Jax on the other side, but it wasn't Jax she opened the door for - it was Jason.  
  
Jason: "You're back!!" He exclaimed upon seeing the woman, who ruled his friend's heart.  
  
Alexis: "Jason! It's been a long time!"  
  
Jason: "It sure has!" He exclaimed going back in time remembering the last words Alexis had uttered about him - which had taken place at Kristina's memorial.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Jason. Where are you, Jason Morgan? There you are. Everybody.Baa, baa, black sheep.Don't expect him to sing. He barely speaks. He's the silent son who walked away from his family who still so desperately loves him. You know, I bought your routine, Jason, I did, I bought it for a long time, which is why I used my considerable legal skills to keep you out of prison so many times. But you want us all to believe that you do what you do to protect the poor and the unfortunate and the misunderstood but in truth, you're a common thug who would do anything to protect his boss. You're a puppet, you're an errand boy, you're a shadow, you're nothing. And you think nothing of going after anyone who's weaker than you, less experienced than you, caught off-guard, or preferably, standing near the end of the dock in the dead of night. Jason Morgan.Professional, strictly taking orders from his boss, Sonny Corinthos."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here Jason? Did Mike send you?" Jason: "No, actually." He was interrupted by a little girl saying  
  
Kristina: "Mommy.I can't sleep." She replied coming from her bedroom and to the doorway where Jason and Alexis were standing.  
  
Alexis: "Sweetheart.Why don't you go back into your room, and lie down and then I'll be in, in just a minute, OK?" She asked, as she didn't want Jason to get too friendly with her daughter.  
  
Kristina: "Who are you?" She asked noticing the man her mommy was talking to.  
  
Jason: "Jason Morgan - and you are?" He asked squatting down in Kristina's height.  
  
Kristina: "My full name is Kristina Emily Davis and my brother's name is Christopher Alexander Davis - but mommy calls him Chris and she calls me Krissy."  
  
Jason: "Your brother?" He asked in amazement.  
  
Kristina: "Yes, my twin brother - didn't mommy tell you that?"  
  
Jason: "No, she didn't."  
  
Alexis: "OK missy - it's time to try again with that nap - I'll be in, in your room in just a minute, all right?"  
  
Kristina: "OK - bye Jason!"  
  
Jason: "Bye Krissy!"  
  
Alexis: "Don't tell him Jason - please!"  
  
Jason: "It's too late Alexis - Sonny already knows! He was in Mike's apartment when you and Mike talked together at the park and he knows that you're back along with what he's convinced are his children - which after seeing your daughter I must agree with him about."  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God!" She exclaimed bringing her hands up to her face knowing that soon the life she'd pictured for her, and her children in Port Charles would be long gone.  
  
Jason: "I actually came to warn you."  
  
Alexis: "Huh?" She asked not believing for one second that Jason Morgan would go against his boss.  
  
Jason: "Mike called me and told me about what Sonny had told him, and in a way of preventing World War III, I came to warn you that Sonny is dead set against letting you go this time."  
  
Chapter 7 - Confronting Each Other  
  
After having left Alexis' apartment Jason had gone by Benny's to get a file that Benny had sampled for Sonny. Jason immediately knew what the file entailed - Alexis' life from when she left Port Charles and until she resurfaced in Port Charles. Jason felt like he was betraying Alexis by giving Sonny this file but Sonny would see and read the file with or without Jason bringing it to his attention.  
  
When Jason arrived in front of PH4 he knocked on the door, and it only took Sonny 15 seconds to open the door, well-knowing that what he was about to see wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Sonny: "Thanks Jason." He replied taking the file from Jason immediately, as the two friends walked into the livingroom where Sonny sat down on the couch and opened the file, while Jason kept his distance. When Sonny looked at the first couple of pictures he was relaxed - they were off Alexis in a hospital bed holding a pair of twins in her arms looking tired but absolutely beautiful with her hair gathered in a pony tail - another picture showed Alexis in her wedding dress walking down the aisle at what he assumed was her wedding to the man she was running away from. Alexis looked beautiful wearing an ankle length, white dress with spaghetti straps and with her hair gathered in a small bun in the back of her head. She smiled the smile Sonny had been missing for several years now. Suddenly Jason could hear Sonny's breathing becoming rather irregular, and therefore Jason asked  
  
Jason: "What's wrong?"  
  
Sonny: "This is what's wrong?!!!" He yelled, as he walked to his desk where Jason was standing and placed multiple pictures of x-rays showing the damages Alexis' body had endured during her marriage.  
  
Jason: "My God! How could someone.?"  
  
Sonny: "Do this to her? Because I wasn't there to prevent it!"  
  
Jason: "You can't seriously be blaming yourself for this?" He asked unable to believe that these pictures were of the Alexis Davis he'd known for years now and whom he'd just recently seen with her beautiful little girl.  
  
Sonny: "I didn't think that I was worthy of Alexis' love, and therefore I let her go - right into the arms of Ned Ashton, who didn't do a damn thing to prevent her from leaving Port Charles and hooking up with a man, who's going to regret the first time he ever laid a hand on her. I want you to find out who this John Benson is, and when you do bring him to me, got it?"  
  
Jason: "Got it! She hides it well." The minute he'd said that he wished he could take it back because he'd just revealed to Sonny that he'd seen Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "Where is she Jason? Tell me!"  
  
Jason: "Alexis doesn't want to see you Sonny. Can't you at least give her a few days to settle in, in her old apartment.? Damn!" He cursed, as he once again had opened his big mouth with no regard as to what was coming out of it.  
  
Sonny: "I've gotta go!" He exclaimed picking up his jacket but was met with an obstacle in the doorway of PH4 - namely Jasper Jacks.  
  
Jax: "You're not going anywhere Corinthos!"  
  
Sonny: "You don't tell me what to do Candy Boy!!"  
  
Jax: "If you're headed to see Alexis, then yes; it is my job to tell you what to do. Alexis is my friend, and I won't stand by and watch you destroy her once more, got it?!" He asked, entering PH4.  
  
Sonny: "I love Alexis, and I love my children, who are presently living with her in her old apartment. A place where this 'husband' of hers can find them at any time."  
  
Jax: "Well.If your men are as good as they're cracked up to be John won't get within 100 feet of them."  
  
Sonny: "You told Candy Boy about Johnny and Max?" He puzzled asked Jason.  
  
Jason: "No."  
  
Jax: "Johnny and Max aren't the most discreet bodyguards you've ever seen - just an hour ago Kristina gave them both a cookie for their troubles."  
  
Sonny: "Huh?"  
  
Jax: "Corinthos.Alexis lived across the hall from your for about 2 years - and in that time she discovered your habits, and which bodyguards you send out for your loved ones. Alexis has always liked Johnny and Max in a manner of speaking, and particularly Max has never been on the discreet side."  
  
Sonny: "So what do you want Jax?"  
  
Jax: "Let's work together in neutralizing John. I know the guy - you don't - so therefore I've got an advantage. I can also put in a good word for you with Alexis AFTER John has been dealt with."  
  
Sonny: "And why would you do that? True: you want to help Alexis in getting away from her tormenter but you hate me, and as I recall you see me as a threat to all good women - including Alexis!"  
  
Jax: "I know what Alexis wants - no matter how much she continues to deny it!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kristina: "What are you doing mommy?" She asked coming from the bathroom where she and Christopher had just brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas'.  
  
Alexis: "I'm making a little scrapbook of the two most important people in my life!" She exclaimed lifting Kristina onto her lap so that the little girl could see what Alexis had managed to do up until now.  
  
Kristina: "What's that?" She asked pointing to the sonogram picture, which had displayed a pair of twins.  
  
Alexis: "That's a sonogram, which showed that I was about to have two children."  
  
Kristina: "Cool!" She exclaimed.  
  
Christopher: "What's cool?" He asked exiting the bathroom.  
  
Kristina: "This scrapbook mommy has made - FOR ME!" She exclaimed - there had lately been some sibling rivalry between Christopher and Kristina, and Alexis had had just about enough of it.  
  
Alexis: "For both of you - now.I do think that it's past your bedtime so how about you two scurry on into your bed's, and then I'll come in and kiss you goodnight in a few minutes?"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed, as she hurried into her room, while Christopher kissed his mother goodnight followed by a hug.  
  
Christopher: "I love you mommy!"  
  
Alexis: "I love you!" She exclaimed watching, as he went into his room after which Alexis packed the scrapbook away. When she looked into the mirror she noticed that she hadn't worn this outfit for several years now. She wore a grey T-shirt together with a pair of blue sweat pants, and a pair of fuzzy socks together with her glasses, which were placed crookedly on her nose, and then with her hair up in a ponytail. John had always been adamant about her always having to look good, and if she didn't look good in his opinion then that would just have been another reason for him to have used her as a substitute for a punching bag. She could remember like it was yesterday when she'd last worn this outfit - it had been the beginning of an amazing evening.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "See, as usual, you're missing the point entirely. I am not your employee, I am not your soldier, I'm not your consigliore, I'm not your thug, I'm not one of your bodyguards, I'm not even your attorney, yet I have recently, despite the fact that I should know better, agreed to be your friend and friends don't order friends to do things.They ask them."  
  
Sonny: "Breathe."  
  
Alexis: "Are you ordering me to breathe?"  
  
Sonny: "Do what you want. Do you want to pass out? Pass out. Whatever."  
  
Alexis: "Oh God."  
  
Sonny: "That's better."  
  
Alexis: "In addition to your other numerous character flaws, you're condescending."  
  
Sonny: "You finished?" Alexis: "Nearly. If you want me to go to dinner with you, you have to ask me."  
  
Sonny: "OK. Would you like to come to dinner with me, Alexis?"  
  
Alexis: "No. Thank you. Goodnight."  
  
Sonny: "Wait, wait, wait, wait."  
  
Alexis: "Wait please."  
  
Sonny: "Wait please."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, there, that's better."  
  
Sonny: "How come you don't want to come to dinner with me?"  
  
Alexis: "Because I'm tired, because I have briefs to file, because I'm wearing my sweats."  
  
Sonny: "You gotta eat."  
  
Alexis: "I am gonna eat. I'm gonna have a bowl of popcorn."  
  
Sonny: "But this is so much better."  
  
Alexis: "Do you see my feet? I'm wearing socks. They're in socks. They're tired. They don't want to be in heels anymore and neither do I. If you want to cook something, I'll come over to your apartment and eat with you."  
  
Sonny: "No, no, no, I'm not in the mood."  
  
Alexis: "Well, I'm never in the mood to cook.I can't cook. I burn things."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, I would like it very much if you would have dinner with me. You don't have to wear high heels. Would you do that? Please."  
  
Alexis: "See there, when you ask me so nicely.I can't refuse. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
Sonny: "I'll be waiting."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis was pulled out of her memory by an insistent knock on the door - she hurried to answer the door in fear of waking up the children if they had fallen asleep. But the eyes she met when she opened the door were the eyes she had feared seeing; Sonny's eyes. They both inhaled deeply upon seeing each other for the first time in ages.  
  
Chapter 8 - Expressing The Pain  
  
Sonny and Alexis simply continued to stare into each other's eyes, until Sonny broke the silence by asking  
  
Sonny: "May I come in?"  
  
Alexis: "Sure.But only for a little while."  
  
Sonny: "All right!" He replied, as he entered Alexis' apartment and Alexis closed the door after Sonny followed by her asking him  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sonny: "I thought that would be obvious by now - I know!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure that you know a lot of things Sonny but what they would have to do with me is still unclear."  
  
Sonny: "Fine - if that's how you wanna play it! I know about your 'darling' husband using you as a punching bag, and I know that the two children you're trying so desperately to protect are mine!"  
  
Alexis: "Come again." She replied with an iron voice, as she passed him on her way to the couch where she began rearranging the items she'd earlier put on the coffee table.  
  
Sonny: "I had Benny do some research - that research made the last pieces of the puzzle come together. After having witnessed you talking with Mike, and then later finding out that you'd talked to Jason - well.Let's just say that I had a feeling that you were in trouble - and I was right."  
  
Alexis: "I have no idea what you're referring to! I'm merely in town visiting Jax and Brenda, and I thought that it was about time MY children got to know their Grandparents; Edward and Lila."  
  
Sonny: "Really? As far as I recall both your parents and mine are dead so that really wouldn't make it possible for OUR children to visit their Grandparents would it?"  
  
Alexis: "Like I told you years ago then Ned is MY children's father - not you!"  
  
Sonny: "Oh please Alexis.You would never hurt Kristina that way - you don't have that in you, and you were queasy even before your and Ned's little get- together at Brenda's cottage!"  
  
Alexis: "Ned is."  
  
Sonny: "The hell he is! I'm Christopher and Kristina's father! They were conceived April 23rd, 2002 - don't even try and deny it.  
  
Alexis: "They were conceived June 14th, 2002 buddy - and nothing you'll ever say or do for that matter will change that!" She exclaimed walking up behind Sonny remembering what had really happened between her and Ned that evening - how they'd talked about their friendship but also how Alexis had come to realize that Sonny wasn't the man she'd dreamed him up to be - he was extremely dangerous and lethal.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ned: "You're definitely not telling Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "At first I thought it was the right thing to do. I've changed my mind. No, I'm definitely not telling Sonny."  
  
Ned: "OK."  
  
Alexis: "They got a big kick out of me in the pharmacy trying to buy the pregnancy kit. I was acting as if I were buying illegal drugs. And, of course, I've been in that pharmacy a thousand times and I never run into anyone I know, and this time I run into Bobbie, then I run into Scott and -- when I got home, I stared at that pregnancy kit for hours, knowing that the result could possibly change my life forever."  
  
Ned: "Have you seen a doctor yet?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm seeing dr. Meadows. She talked about alternatives."  
  
Ned: "And?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm having the baby. I want it."  
  
Ned: "So, what about Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "I tenaciously held on to a belief that he was a more honorable man than he actually is. He lives a dangerous life and suffers for it and so do the people around him. And then Carly came back and then I saw Zander and then you can say, 'I told you so' at any time."  
  
Ned: "Why would I do that?"  
  
Alexis: "Because you have every right to. Because you've been right all along. The world that Sonny chooses to live in is a world that I don't want a child of mine anywhere near. He inflicts pain on the people he claims to care about. Sonny's never going to know that this baby is his."  
  
Alexis: "If you think I'm going to change my mind, I'm not. It won't happen."  
  
Ned: "I believe you."  
  
Alexis: "Can you imagine how obsessed he would get? I saw what he put Carly through. He tried to control everything -- every bite of food she ate, how many hours she slept. He practically took her out of the Quartermaine house dragging her by her hair."  
  
Ned: "Oh, I know."  
  
Alexis: "And he forced her to move in. He would probably try to get me to stop working. Now, that would be interesting just to see him try to do that. Do you think he'd ask me to marry him? That would be funny. I'm sorry."  
  
Ned: "If you want to raise this child alone, Alexis, Sonny can never know that he's the father. You and I both know that Sonny simply takes what he wants. And we also know what happens to the women who are intimately involved with him.Disaster. Brenda, Lily, who was pregnant at the time of her death. You were already caught in one shootout."  
  
Alexis: "I'm glad you're on my side."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Do you actually love your wife-beating husband that much? That you're willing to pass by a chance to get out while the getting is good?" He asked, as he turned around to face Alexis amazed that this was the Alexis Davis he used to be represented by, who would rather live a life in fear than take the easy way out for both herself but also for her children.  
  
Alexis: "My reasons for not wanting to accept your offer has absolutely nothing to do with my husband! It has on the other hand something to do with the dangerous and reckless life you've been leading for the past couple of decades."  
  
Sonny: "I know that I don't lead a picture perfect life but there has to be something inside of you that wants to be helped by me otherwise; why did you come back to Port Charles and me?" He asked challenging, as Alexis giggled.  
  
Alexis: "You're really something you know that? Despite what you may think then this world that we're living in doesn't revolve around you! I have friends and family still living in this town, and if I feel like visiting them with my children then that's exactly what I'll do - got it?!" She snapped at him, as she walked past him continuing to have her back turned to him.  
  
Sonny: "I'm just trying to look out for you, OK? Something that old Candy Boy hasn't been doing much of lately."  
  
Alexis: "Jax is pretty much the only friend I've got left in this world at the moment. So just remember that when you insult Jax, you insult me too!"  
  
Sonny: "He's known about John all this time, and still he did NOTHING - just like always - Jax can talk the talk, but he can't walk the walk."  
  
Alexis: "Look who's talking? You've also made some pretty big promises in your life, and most of them you still have to make good on."  
  
Sonny: "Like?"  
  
Alexis: "No matter how much you promise not to hurt people that's ultimately what you'll end up doing."  
  
Sonny: "Is Jax feeding you this nonsense?" He asked with a tilted head.  
  
Alexis: "Jax doesn't have to feed me anything when I've experienced it first hand. You promised endlessly how our 'liaison' or whatever you'd like to call it would never hurt me - well it did Sonny - in more ways than you'd ever know."  
  
Sonny: "Really? How so?"  
  
Alexis: "God! If only I had listened to Jax, Ned, Kristina - even Carly then I wouldn't be in this horrid situation right now!!" She exclaimed placing her hands in front of her face trying to keep her cool in front of the one man she couldn't afford to lose it in front of.  
  
Voice: "Mommy? Is something wrong?" Sonny could suddenly hear a little boy's voice behind him, and when he turned he saw the spitting image of him as a child.  
  
Alexis: "Sweetie.What are you doing up?" She asked, as she hurried to shield Christopher from his father's view.  
  
Christopher: "Who is he? Is he here to take us home again?" He asked scared.  
  
Alexis: "No honey, Sonny is just.An old acquaintance of mommy's, OK? Uncle Jax knows him too. Why don't you go back to bed, huh?" She asked squatting down in front of Christopher.  
  
Christopher: "Are you sure?" He asked, as the loyal protector he'd assigned himself to be for his mother.  
  
Alexis: "I'm positive - you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow - so scoot!" She exclaimed, as she watched him enter his bedroom and closing the door.  
  
Sonny: "Cute kid! Reminds me of me when I used to try and protect my mother from Deke - you know I."  
  
Alexis: "That's all very well and good but Sonny.I want you to leave right now, and to never come back."  
  
Sonny: "Come again."  
  
Alexis: "Listen carefully because I'll only say this once: I don't want yours, Jason's or Benny's help, OK? I don't want you to come by any longer - I just want to be left alone with my children - got it?"  
  
Sonny: "I'll go - but I will be back - you can count on that!" He exclaimed exiting the apartment, while a bewildered Alexis Davis was left alone wondering 'what am I going to do now?'.  
  
Chapter 9 - Just Trying To Help  
  
Alexis had just dropped Christopher and Kristina off at the Quartermaine estate wanting especially Lila to spend some time with her 'Grandchildren' since Alexis had always loved Lila and since both Zander and Emily were there she thought 'what's the harm?'. Jax had asked to meet her on the docks, and because he'd sounded desperate to see her she'd quickly dropped the kids off before heading to the docks.  
  
Alexis: "Jax?" She replied descending the flight of stairs making Jax turn around at the sound of her voice.  
  
Jax: "Hey stranger - it's good to see you!" He exclaimed giving her a hug.  
  
Alexis: "So.What's up?"  
  
Jax: "Where are Chris and Krissy?" He asked trying to duck the subject of why he'd asked her to meet him on the docks.  
  
Alexis: "They're visiting Lila at the Quartermaine estate - what's going on? Is it Brenda? Did something happen to her?"  
  
Jax: "No, no, no! This has nothing at all to do with Brenda, but everything to do with you!"  
  
Alexis: "Me? Have you heard from John? Is he coming to Port Charles - just tell me - I can handle it."  
  
Jax: "I know you can, and no John hasn't made any contact yet, but you know that it's only a question of time."  
  
Alexis: "Where are you going with this Jax?"  
  
Jax: "I told you from the get-go that I couldn't protect you from John if he were to come to town."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I remember that! Jax.Whatever it is - just tell me, OK? Don't keep it to yourself in fear of me not understanding."  
  
Jax: "I think that what I've done will be the final blow to our friendship."  
  
Alexis: "Jax.I was real with you when you told me that you wanted to pursue a relationship with Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - and I was just as supportive of you when you called and told me that Brenda was back in town, and that you were going to pursue a relationship with her - still married with Skye. There's nothing that you have to tell me that I won't understand - so just blurt it out."  
  
Jax: "What you need to understand is that while you've been gone Brenda has bent over backwards for Sonny and I to get along because she cares very much for him. She never cared for Carly because she knew what a conniver she was, and well.She's taken an instant liking to you even before she vanished in '98."  
  
Alexis: "Your point being?" She asked not understanding why Jax was behaving so strange - it wasn't like him at all.  
  
Jax: "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Alexis, and I'm not going to stand by and watch John beat the rest of your spirit to death."  
  
Alexis: "He won't because John isn't here - right?"  
  
Jax: "Right! But."  
  
Alexis: "But what?! You're not usually this shy with words - the last time you acted like this was when you brought Kristina to town.Oh my God!" She suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Jax: "What is it?"  
  
Alexis: "The last time you behaved like this you were bringing Kristina and I together, and now that I'm back in town with Chris and Krissy there could only be one person you'd bring into my life again. You've been preaching for me how Sonny has changed, and now you've just finished talking about how Brenda wants you to get along with him together with the fact that you're looking extremely nervous - I can't believe you Jax!"  
  
Jax: "Sonny is the only person who can protect you from John - you know that Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "I don't care Jax! He's responsible for my sister's death, and I'm sure as hell not letting him anywhere near my children!"  
  
Jax: "Sonny can help, as well as Jason, Benny."  
  
Alexis: "God! What.Did you go directly to Sonny when we hung up the day I told you we were coming to Port Charles? You of all people!" She exclaimed with teary eyes.  
  
Jax: "Don't give me that betrayed look, OK? I've always looked out for you, and believe it or not that's exactly what I'm doing right now!"  
  
Alexis: "Really? And how do you figure that? How is letting such a dangerous man into Chris and Krissy's lives going to make them happier?"  
  
Jax: "John is just as dangerous as Sonny if not more! I know that you feel betrayed right now but."  
  
Alexis: "No but's! I trusted you Jax - I trusted you with my children, and I trusted you not to run to Sonny with information that you damn well know I didn't want him to have."  
  
Jax: "I didn't tell Sonny anything that he doesn't already know!"  
  
Alexis: "Really?" She asked skeptically, as another voice uttered  
  
Voice: "He's right!" Alexis knew that voice without even having to turn around to see the face of the person it belonged to. She'd wished to hear that voice in her phone for years, until she'd begun to realize that her and Sonny would never be together. Jax: "You could have waited a little longer Corinthos and you too Morgan!" He exclaimed, as both Sonny and Jason stepped out of the shadows they'd been hiding in.  
  
Alexis: "Not only do you betray me but you also have them eavesdropping?!" She asked not believing what she was experiencing.  
  
Jax: "Since Sonny and I haven't been able to convince you to take drastic measures concerning John we thought that we might be able to resolve something together."  
  
Alexis: "I don't believe you Jax! This is the guy you blamed Brenda's 'death' on, the man who was a danger to all women - have you completely forgotten that?"  
  
Sonny: "Brenda never died so."  
  
Alexis: "Don't even think about talking right now Sonny!" She exclaimed in rage when she turned to look at him ice cold.  
  
Sonny: "All right!"  
  
Jax: "We didn't just do this for you Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "No, I'm sure that your male ego's played a part in this little game of yours."  
  
Jax: "We were more concerned about Christopher and Kristina than our male ego's, as you put it. I didn't want to read your obituary in a few months knowing that I could have done something in order to stop it."  
  
Alexis: "Well.There isn't anything anyone can do, and I'm not about to put my children in anymore danger than what they're already in. What I said about Sonny still goes Jax: he brings death everywhere he goes. And I am sure as hell not going to wait until death comes knocking on my door." She replied racing to the steps of the docks, as she raced to get to the Quartermaine estate to pick up Christopher and Kristina.  
  
Jason: "Well.That went 'not' according to plan."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Tell me about it! I'll go after her!"  
  
Jax: "NO! Give her some time - she needs to pick up the kids at the Quartermaines first, and she needs some time to calm down."  
  
Sonny: "You think I'm afraid of her chopping my head off?"  
  
Jax: "No, I'm worried that she'll do something she'll regret this upset, and I don't think that your presence will do our cause any favors, OK?" He replied, as he left Jason and Sonny alone on the docks.  
  
Jason: "So what are you going to do now?" He asked walking to stand in front of Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "I don't know Jase - even though I've been through this once before with my mother it still hurts as hell to see someone as courageous and powerful as Alexis to succumb due to what some idiot has done to her."  
  
Jason: "Love is a powerful thing."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Especially the wrong kind of love. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Am I supposed to go after her? Should I wait like Jax said I should?"  
  
Jason: "Listen.You don't want Alexis to do anything rash so maybe giving her some breathing space wouldn't be a bad idea. Pay her a visit tonight when you're sure the kids are sleeping - that way you're sure that you won't make things any more awkward for Alexis than they are, or any more confusing than they are for Christopher and Kristina."  
  
Sonny: "You're right! You saw them?" He asked referring to his newfound children.  
  
Jason: "I haven't seen the boy yet; no. But I saw the little girl - she looked like Alexis to a tee. How about the boy?"  
  
Sonny: "Just as protective of his mother, as I was of mine!" He smiled to himself, as he pulled out a picture that Benny had added to the file he'd gathered for Sonny earlier on. The picture was of Alexis sitting on a chair with both children on her lap. They were all smiling - the picture perfect smile.  
  
Back at Alexis' apartment Alexis, Kristina and Christopher had just arrived - the kids knew that something was up with their mother but didn't want to make her mad at them so they simply kept quiet about how their mother looked.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you guys decide on which kind of pizza you'll have, and then I'll order it, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "Don't you want something too?"  
  
Alexis: "I'll just have a slice of yours, sweetheart!" She smiled at her daughter, as she got out of her jacket before going to the window in the livingroom staring outside.  
  
Christopher: "What's wrong with mom?"  
  
Kristina: "I don't know but she kept talking to herself on the way home saying 'some friends you've gotten yourself Alexis' - that was scary. Let's hope that man you met yesterday will make her better." She replied smiling at her brother.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Past The Future  
  
Later that evening Alexis had put on some more comfortable clothes in the form of a pair of black, thin slacks together with a shirt with animal print on it, and as a last touch she wore a pair of black sandals. She had just put Chris and Krissy to sleep sensing that some big change was on it's way, as she looked into the night from her apartment in the livingroom. She suddenly realized when she'd last worn this outfit - like tonight there had also been a big change in store for her then, and that had also had something to do with a certain Michael Corinthos Jr.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "The night we slept together, you got pregnant, didn't you?"  
  
Alexis: "Uh, excuse me?"  
  
Sonny: "Excuse you for which thing? All those times you said you were fainting and you told me you had the flu? Lying to me about why you were at Mercy Hospital? Moving out of the penthouse to delay my figuring it out?"  
  
Alexis: "Has it ever entered your mind that not everything that I do is any of your business?"  
  
Sonny: "It is my business if it's my child."  
  
Alexis: "This doesn't concern you and."  
  
Sonny: "Am I the father?"  
  
Ned: "No. You're not the father. I am."  
  
Ned: "You seem as surprised as I was when Alexis told me. It's a very complicated situation and actually, Sonny, we don't really need you here to make things even more complicated. So, you insisted on an answer and I gave you one. We'd really like you to leave now."  
  
Sonny: "Is it true?"  
  
Ned: "I told you. I told you he'd come here and he'd ask and he'd want to know the truth and we'd have to tell him. And now he's going to tell Carly and it's going to be all over town and we're going to have to deal with that. You want the truth? All right, here's the truth. I want Alexis enough to marry her. Enough to want her even when she walked out on our wedding. Enough to let her cry on my shoulder when Carly came back to you. And enough to reach out and hold her one last time, even though I know it wouldn't last because I'm in a relationship with her sister, who's going to be broken-hearted as soon as she finds out, as soon as Carly tells everyone in town, and that's why we wanted our privacy, Sonny, ok? Because there's a third person involved, but it's not you. So, if you'll just excuse us, please?"  
  
Sonny: "Hey. Was one single word of what he said the truth? I saw your face while Ned was talking. You seemed a little shocked, maybe, like you were hearing it for the first time."  
  
Ned: "Sonny."  
  
Sonny: "Is that."  
  
Ned: "Sonny, there was a storm, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "I know about the storm and the cottage and the whole thing!"  
  
Alexis: "What Ned said is the truth. It is. And the shock that you saw on my face was embarrassment because I was hearing my private life discussed out loud. Everything he said is true. He's the father of the baby and we want to do what's best for the baby."  
  
Sonny: "All right. Well.Sorry for intruding, making assumptions. I wish you the best."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Alexis hurried to answer the door so that Chris and Krissy wouldn't wake up.  
  
Alexis: "What do you want Sonny?" She asked the visitor.  
  
Sonny: "We need to talk!" He exclaimed entering the apartment, and proceeding into the livingroom of the apartment. After Alexis had closed the door shut she joined him in the livingroom where she asked  
  
Alexis: "I don't really see that there's anything else we could possibly have left to say to each other?"  
  
Sonny: "If your problem with me is your sister's death?"  
  
Alexis: "I KNOW that Luis Alcazar set that bomb but it doesn't change the fact that you do nothing to protect the people around you, and then the fact that once again a woman is dead because of YOU! And I'm not about to wait around and watch that same fate happen to Kristina's namesake, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "Luis Alcazar is dead now, and I don't know what else to say than that I'll protect you and our children to my best ability."  
  
Alexis: "That's just it! Your best ability isn't good enough! I don't want to be forced to send me children to some exotic island when the next Joseph Sorel or Luis Alcazar comes around. Because that's exactly what will happen Sonny - you know that just as well as I do."  
  
Sonny: "That's the only way you can be protected - by shipping you off to an unknown place for as long as I'm at war with my enemies. No one has gotten to Carly or Michael while they've been at an unknown location."  
  
Alexis: "That's precisely my point! I am NOT Carly, and my children aren't like Michael - he's gotten used to this life - my children are used to live freely without wondering if they're going to be taken from the park by unknown enemies."  
  
Sonny: "No, I forgot! It's so much better for them to be scared silly living with a man their mother considers to be 'picture perfect'." Alexis: "I may have taken some wrong turns in my life but at least I'm not a murderer."  
  
Sonny: "No? You let John destroy your spirit Alexis! After all these years you're still protecting him - after everything he's done to you!"  
  
Alexis: "At least he hasn't dropped me on a minutes notice because of his ridiculous obsession with a woman, who shouldn't even be allowed to become pregnant!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not with Carly anymore! How many times do I have to say this to you?"  
  
Alexis: "Like I told you years ago then I don't want to be your consolation prize, all right?" She replied remembering clearly how mad Sonny had made her that day.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Carly.Listen.Your relationship with Carly, aside from the divorce settlement, is none of my business."  
  
Sonny: "That's probably true."  
  
Alexis: "You know, she'll probably always drive you crazy."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah? Well, maybe I don't need it anymore. I used to think living alone, being alone, was the price I'd pay for this life and the things that I do. I believed that my life was too dangerous to let anybody in."  
  
Alexis: "Maybe it is."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, well, but here we are just the same. And I don't know how it happened. It just happened, you know? So.You're kind of.You're kind of all I have left."  
  
Alexis: "So, that makes me, what, your consolation prize?"  
  
Sonny: "I didn't say that."  
  
Alexis: "I don't have the time, nor am I interested in being, a substitute for everyone who's walked away from you."  
  
Alexis: "So, when all else fails, you call your good pal Alexis, instant attorney across the hall?"  
  
Sonny: "That is not what I mean."  
  
Alexis: "You're not the only one with abandonment issues. You're not the only one who can't get close to people. Do you know that I hitched a semi at my own wedding?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, isn't that what you're doing now?"  
  
Alexis: "No, I'm just making a point."  
  
Sonny: "I need you in my life." Alexis: "I'm not quitting as your attorney."  
  
Sonny: "And I'm not.I'm not talking about as my lawyer."  
  
Alexis: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sonny: "You have a place in my life. Look, I know that I assume a lot and I take advantage of you living here. And I'll back off. If you want me to back off, I'll back off. Whatever you want, just tell me what it is."  
  
Alexis: "I appreciate that."  
  
Sonny: "I trust you."  
  
Alexis: "And that costs me. Do you understand that?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, maybe it's too much. Look, you know, I'm not saying that you're wrong because you want to move out of here. I'm just saying that if I lose you, then, you know.If I push you away, it costs me, too, ok? Maybe more than I thought."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't see you as a consolation prize? I love you just the way you are!" He exclaimed placing his hands softly on Alexis' arms rubbing them, while Alexis was ready to get a heart attack over him professing his love for her so suddenly.  
  
Alexis: "You what?"  
  
Sonny: "I know that I'm not one to carry my feelings on my sleeve, but one thing that hasn't changed since your time as my attorney is that I still trust you, believe in you, and love you.  
  
Alexis: "There is more to consider here than just the two of us."  
  
Sonny: "I know - our children; Christopher and Kristina." He replied looking deeply into Alexis' eyes finding that for the first time her eyes told the truth - he was their father.  
  
Chapter 11 - Love & Understanding  
  
Sonny placed his hands around Alexis' neck, and touched her lips ever so gently with his own lips wanting her to make the first move, so that he'd know what she wanted, and more importantly what she expected of him. Alexis separated their lips because she didn't know what to do anymore - she'd wanted to be this close to him for so long now, but she'd once before let her heart do, what her head never would have allowed her to do - to just follow the flow - to follow her heart. But that had also meant a lot of heartache. But when she looked into Sonny's brown eyes she knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life. She placed her hands behind his neck, and pulled him into a hot scorching kiss.  
  
Sonny: "I've missed you so much baby." He replied leaving her lips, and kissing her throat making Alexis moan Alexis: "Me too."  
  
Sonny separated their lips, and looked into her eyes before lifting Alexis up in his arms in one swift motion, as Alexis threw her arms around Sonny's neck.  
  
When they entered Alexis' bedroom, Sonny sat her down on the bed, while he sat down next to her wanting her to decide the pace. When they'd been staring into each other's eyes for some time, Sonny placed a hand behind Alexis' neck, and kissed her underneath her ear where he remembered she loved being caressed.  
  
Alexis found the buttons in Sonny's shirt, and began unbuttoning the buttons one by one until she had them all undone, and she slid the shirt off of Sonny's body, as Sonny left Alexis' skin, and began unbuttoning her shirt too, as Alexis got out of her sandals.  
  
Sonny sucked in his breath, as he watched what she was wearing underneath the shirt: a black bra, which showed off her generous cleavage. Sonny then continued to lower her to the bed, as their lips found each other once again, and Sonny got out of his shoes with much trouble, and amusement on Alexis' part.  
  
Alexis: "Need some help?" She asked laughing.  
  
Sonny: "I'm OK." He returned with a wicked smile.  
  
Alexis and Sonny followed each other, as they moved into the center of the bed where Sonny unbuttoned the slacks Alexis was wearing by Alexis lifting her hips so that he could get the slacks completely off of her. Alexis then unbuckled the belt Sonny was wearing before unzipping his pants, and when Sonny turned onto his back she got him to lift his hips too so that she could get the pants off of him.  
  
Alexis now sat on top of Sonny placing her index finger on top of the scar he'd suffered from the shooting on Christmas Eve 2000 where he'd rescued her like he'd continued to do until she'd run away from him and Port Charles.  
  
Sonny: "Go ahead - it's all right." He replied with a velvety voice together with looking at Alexis so trustingly that she thought she was about to burst. Alexis started at his neck with her butterfly kisses, and then continued to the scar, which she bathed with kisses before licking his two nipples, as Sonny gathered her long, brown hair in his hands to hold onto something before he exploded.  
  
Alexis looked up from her task, and grinned wickedly before bringing her index finger to Sonny's lips staring into his chocolate brown eyes, and when Sonny couldn't take it any longer he removed her index finger, and kissed her senseless before rolling her onto her back with him on top supporting his weight with his arms to avoid squishing her.  
  
Sonny looked intensely into Alexis' eyes wanting to look at her forever, but decided to pleasure her instead. He placed his lips on her neck, and began traveling downwards with his tongue until he reached the straps of her bra, which he slid down until all he could see was a bounty waiting for him to uncover. Sonny kept on staring at her breasts frozen in place until Alexis placed her fingers on his temples, and replied in a soft voice  
  
Alexis: "It's OK - I'm ready."  
  
Sonny: "I want it to be right." He replied with teary eyes locking eyes with the woman he'd wanted for years.  
  
Alexis: "It is - it's perfect." She replied softly, as Sonny placed his hands behind her back, and unclasped the bra she was wearing, and ever so slowly slid if off of her breasts before he threw it onto the bedroom floor.  
  
Suddenly Sonny buried his head in Alexis' cleavage, as Alexis took a hold of Sonny's hair letting him know that she was loving everything he was doing. Sonny's hand began traveling downwards towards Alexis' panties, which he ripped open followed by Alexis sliding Sonny's boxers off of his body by placing her fingers in the waistband of the boxers.  
  
Sonny: "I love you.Like I've never loved anyone else in my life." He replied, as he stroked her cheek with his index finger at which point Alexis closed her eyes being happier than she'd ever been in her entire life.  
  
Alexis: "You have no idea of how many times I've dreamt of you saying that?"  
  
Sonny: "And you have no idea of how many times I've dreamt of me saying that to you?" He replied as he began pumping into her followed by Alexis raking her nails down Sonny's back in an attempt to control her joy. When Alexis' body couldn't take the pleasure Sonny was giving her anymore her hand fell limply to the side, and like always Sonny was reading her body language, and he covered her mouth with his, which Alexis screamed into, while Sonny grasped her hand, and remembered how great their bodies, souls and hearts felt being together again after such a long time apart. While they continued pleasing each other the beautiful voice of Shania Twain sang "Forever And For Always".  
  
"Forever And For Always", performed by Shania Twain  
  
In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way And there ain't no how  
  
I'll never see that day.  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you Forever and for always We will be together all of our days Wanna wake up every Morning to your sweet face - always  
  
Mmmm, baby In your heart - I can still hear A beat for every time you kiss me And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way And there ain't no how I'll never see that day.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
In your eyes - (I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of the one who really loves me (I can still feel the way that you want) The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me (I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)  
  
And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way And there ain't no how I'll never see that day.  
  
(Chorus 2x)  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always I'm in your arms  
  
(Shania Twain - Up!)  
  
A few hours later Alexis woke by the feeling of someone kissing her back, which she thought to be strange. She turned to where Sonny had been sleeping a little while ago, and noticed him gone, which could only mean that the person caressing her was Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Sonny: "Do you mind?" He asked looking up from his task at hand.  
  
Alexis: "What do you think.?" She mumbled half asleep, as Sonny smiled his dimpled smile, and continued kissing her lower back before resuming his place next to Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "How do you feel?" He asked removing a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
Alexis: "I don't think that I've ever been this happy before except for when I gave birth to our two beautiful children."  
  
Sonny: "They are beautiful Alexis, but I need to know something."  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked smiling, as she stroked his cheek.  
  
Sonny: "Why didn't you tell me? I understand about Kristina's death, but you could have told me before instead of moving out of the penthouse in an effort in getting me off the track of your pregnancy."  
  
Alexis: "I did try telling you because at first I thought that it was the right thing to do, but then I saw Zander at the hospital after Jason had beat him up. I guess the part of me, who'd had blind folders on before got a realization about who you were, and how you lived your life. And afterwards I guess I let Jax and Ned's opinions control me. And then as you pointed out Kristina died at your and Jason's warehouse, and I focused on blaming you, instead of coming clean with my children's true paternity - and I'll forever be sorry that I didn't tell you the truth then."  
  
Sonny: "I don't blame you anymore. Sure.I was blown away when you returned to town, and I saw our children with you, but I began to realize that you did what you thought was right at the time."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you." She replied teary eyed before kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Sonny: "The day you left town was the worst day of my life." He replied with teary eyes, as Alexis put her forehead to his saying  
  
Alexis: "Then let's consider this our second chance to make what went wrong last time right, huh? I think that you need to get to know your son and daughter, and I need to get to know the man of my dreams."  
  
Sonny: "DEAL!" He exclaimed placing his mouth on hers pressing her onto the bed where they continued making love all night long.  
  
Chapter 12 - Taking Care Of Loose Ends  
  
The next morning while Sonny and Alexis were cuddled together in the bed, Kristina had left hers, and had just entered the bedroom to see her mother lying together with a man. The little girl went to her mother's side of the bed, shook her awake and whispered  
  
Kristina: "Mommy.There's a 'nekked' man lying next to you!" Alexis giggled due to the shocked look on her little girl's face.  
  
Sonny: "Instead of 'nekked' man I'd like it if you'd call me Sonny.For starters anyway." He replied sitting up in bed making the little girl blush.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you go into the livingroom, and watch cartoons, huh? Kristina?"  
  
Kristina: "OK.Mommy, Sonny!" She exclaimed hurrying into the livingroom doing as her mother had asked.  
  
Sonny: "She reminds me of you." He laughed, as Alexis hurled a pillow in his head.  
  
Alexis: "Very funny! I'm guessing that her and her brother are ready for their breakfast - do you dare stay and eat?"  
  
Sonny: "Rumor has it that you've improved your cooking skills so I think I'll stay and eat."  
  
Alexis: "Good!" She exclaimed kissing him hard on the lips before wrapping a robe around her body, and exiting the bedroom. Suddenly Sonny's cell phone rang, and he hurried to grab his jacket where he'd placed the cell phone, and answered it saying  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!"  
  
Caller: "It's Jason - I've got some news."  
  
Sonny: "Go on." He replied beginning to put on his pants and shirt.  
  
Jason: "John Benson left Florida a few days ago according to our contacts down there. Chances are that he's already in town."  
  
Sonny: "I understand! Send Johnny and Max over here to stand guard because I need to do something before we can start moving them."  
  
Jason: "So everything went OK last night?"  
  
Sonny: "Surprisingly enough: yes. I actually feel like there's a chance for me to be happy now.  
  
Jason: "I'm happy for you Sonny - I really am!"  
  
Sonny: "I know - just send Johnny and Max over as soon as possible, and then we'll go from there, OK?"  
  
Jason: "You got it! Bye!" He exclaimed hanging up, as Sonny turned around and saw Alexis standing in the doorway with a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "What's wrong?" She asked closing the door behind her.  
  
Sonny: "Nothing's wrong.Just a minor complication."  
  
Alexis: "One by the name of John Benson? I heard you talking to Jason so you better just tell me the truth!"  
  
Sonny: "Nothing bad will happen, OK? I just wanted Jason to send Johnny and Max over to look out for you and the kids, OK? I need to make a quick errand, and then we can think about moving you guys." He replied smiling, as he took Alexis into his arms noticing how much she shook out of fear of John finding them.  
  
Alexis: "I trust you completely but just be careful, OK? You're all I have left besides Kristina and Christopher."  
  
Sonny: "I promise - come on - let's have breakfast." He replied, as he placed his hand in hers, as they entered the kitchen.  
  
Christopher: "What are you doing here?" He asked extremely rude making Alexis look at him frowning.  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me? I know that, that isn't the handsome son I've raised, who just said that!" Christopher: "I'm sorry." He replied going to sit down at the table.  
  
Alexis: "I'm sorry." She apologized turning to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "It's OK! It'll take some getting used to having a new man around but they'll get used to it. Christopher just has to come to terms with the fact that his mother has a grownup protecting her now."  
  
Kristina: "You can sit next to me Sonny - I've made you a sandwich!" She exclaimed smiling sweetly displaying her dimples.  
  
Sonny: "All right! What's in it?" He asked, as he took a seat next to Kristina, and Alexis took a seat next to Christopher.  
  
Kristina: "Jelly, peanut butter and cheese!" She exclaimed happily, as she was always experimenting with new things to add to the traditional jelly and peanut butter sandwich. Sonny not wanting to start of the wrong foot with his daughter too took a big bite to please his little girl.  
  
Sonny: "Mmm.Delicious!" He exclaimed making Alexis' heart happy upon seeing her daughter's joy of being reunited with her father.  
  
Alexis had changed into a pair of jeans and a pink top and pink cardigan accompanied by a pair of black sandals and her hair up in a small bun in the back of her head.  
  
Sonny: "I'll be back in a few hours, OK? Johnny and Max are right outside."  
  
Alexis: "OK.Just me careful, OK? I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you now that we're so close to being happy again."  
  
Sonny: "Not a chance - besides I want to see what my daughter puts on my sandwich tomorrow - I love you."  
  
Alexis: "I love you too." She replied, as they kissed softly before Sonny walked out of the apartment and off to take care of his errand.  
  
Kristina: "He's nice! Mommy? Do you think that Johnny and Max would like something to eat? I could make them some sandwiches."  
  
Alexis: "How about you give them a piece of the pie we made a few days ago, huh?"  
  
Kristina: "OK - Do you want to come too Chris?"  
  
Christopher: "Nope."  
  
Alexis: "Wait a second before you go, OK Krissy?"  
  
Kristina: "OK mommy!" She replied, as Alexis went to the kitchen table where Christopher was sulking.  
  
Alexis: "What's wrong?" She asked, as she sat down next to her son. Christopher: "Is he going to be our 'new' father?"  
  
Alexis: "No, he's the only father you'll ever have. Come here Krissy." She replied reaching out for her daughter, whom she sat on her lap.  
  
Kristina: "What is it mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "I know that these past couple of years have been anything but easy for you guys, but Sonny is an honest man, who'd die before hurting you or me, OK? And you can trust him completely because I do."  
  
Christopher: "I guess I owe him an apology, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, you do! Now.How about you go with your sister, and give Johnny and Max a piece of pie to thank them for protecting us?"  
  
Christopher: "OK! Come on Krissy!" He exclaimed, as the two siblings took each other's hands and walked downstairs to the entrance of the apartment building where Johnny and Max were on guard.  
  
Voice: "I thought they'd never leave." Alexis could feel a shiver run down her spine, as she heard that voice, and her fears were confirmed when she turned around and saw John Benson - her 'darling' husband.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here?" She asked scared to death.  
  
John: "I'm here to bring my wife and children home!" He exclaimed shutting the door close.  
  
Alexis: "They aren't your children, and I'm only your wife on paper. I should probably be named 'punching bag' instead, huh?"  
  
John: "Are you talking back to me all of the sudden? Or is it that mobster's doing? What exactly did you to do in that bedroom of yours last night? As if I have to guess!" He laughed coldly.  
  
Alexis: "You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed advancing towards him ready to slap him when he grabbed her arm, and hit her so hard that she knocked her head on the wall, and fell limply to the ground with blood running from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Suddenly the door was knocked in by Johnny and Max with Sonny standing right behind them. Johnny and Max went directly for John, and took a hold of his collar, and escorted him out of the building, while Sonny rushed to Alexis' side.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis.Talk to me honey!" He begged before lifting her up in his arms, and proceeding into the bedroom where he placed her on the bed, supporting her head with the pillows on the bed. He took a cold cloth, and washed the blood from the corner of her mouth away.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She suddenly began moaning, as her eyes slowly opened up.  
  
Sonny: "He's gone now - it's OK!" He tried to reassure her, as she looked towards the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Krissy and Chris - did he.?"  
  
Sonny: "They're fine - they're with your next door neighbor Mrs. Jones - don't worry - they're fine, and he's never going to hurt you ever again. I promise you!" He exclaimed lying down next to Alexis on the bed.  
  
Alexis: "How did you?"  
  
Sonny: "I felt you needing me, and I came - he's apparently come up through the service elevator so Max and Johnny had no chance of catching him. It's OK - shh." He replied tucking her head under his chin wanting her to feel safe after all the turmoil she'd been through today, but also the past couple of years.  
  
Chapter 13 - Marry Me  
  
A few weeks later Sonny had arranged a getaway for him, Alexis, Kristina and Christopher. The children had gotten their own live-in babysitter by the name of Rosa Santiago, whom both Sonny and Alexis loved as well as the children. Sonny had told Rosa that he wanted to show Alexis something in private, and Rosa had therefore taken the children down to the beach giving Sonny some private time together with Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Aren't you even going to tell me where we are?" She asked, as she was led to their suite by Sonny, who hadn't even given Alexis the destination of their family trip. Alexis had been blindfolded since they'd arrived at the airport.  
  
Sonny: "Watch your step." He warned, as he led her into their suite.  
  
Alexis: "Will you remove it now?" She asked, as her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Here we go!" He exclaimed, as he removed the blindfold from Alexis' eyes, and heard, as Alexis gasped at the sight that welcomed here.  
  
Sonny had gotten the suite for them that they'd stayed in several years ago in December of 2001 when he'd had a labor dispute in Puerto Rico, and he'd needed Alexis there. The room was covered in gardenias, and the patio doors were opened so that you could hear the ocean roar, and feel the gentle Puerto Rican breeze.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.This is amazing!" She exclaimed picking up a gardenia on her way out onto the patio.  
  
Sonny: "I thought you might approve." He replied with his dimpled smile.  
  
Alexis: "I'm speechless." She replied turning to face Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "That would be a first!" He joked getting an evil eye from Alexis before she hit him playfully smiling.  
  
Alexis: "Ha-ha - very funny!" She exclaimed, as Sonny took her in his arms, and placed the gardenia in her hair before pulling her completely into his embrace where they stood for a very long time just enjoying finally being together.  
  
Sonny: "Come here." He replied when they separated their bodies, and Sonny led Alexis into the main room of the suite.  
  
Alexis: "Has something happened? You seem rather.Nervous."  
  
Sonny: "That's because I have to ask you something, and it's kinda hard because I feel that I've already got what I'm going to ask of you."  
  
Alexis: "Then why do you have to ask it?"  
  
Sonny: "Because if I don't then my surprise won't work!" He exclaimed, as they took a seat in the couch in the main room of the suite.  
  
Alexis: "Ask away!" She exclaimed wondering why it seemed as if he was sweating something she'd rarely seen him do when it concerned him wanting something from her.  
  
Sonny: "OK.You've made me a better man because when you look at me with complete trust in your eyes I feel as if I need to earn it but you give it so easily away. I want to earn it, and I want to make sure that we'll always be together. Our love created two beautiful children - the children I've waited for my entire life. I want to make you feel secure, and I want to wake up next to you each and every morning." He replied sticking his hand in his pocket, as Alexis stroked his cheek wanting him to feel that he wasn't alone, as she knew that it was difficult for him to speak so freely from his heart.  
  
Alexis: "What's that?" She asked pointing to the black velvet box Sonny had just pulled out of his pocket.  
  
Sonny: "My promise." He replied opening the box, which contained a simple silver ring with a beautiful diamond stone in the middle.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God." She gasped, as she realized precisely what Sonny's declaration of love was all about - he wanted to make her his wife for all eternity. Sonny got down on one knee, while taking her hand in his, kissing the knuckles before looking directly into Alexis' brown eyes with his own brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "I've loved you in a secret part of my heart for many years now, and now I can finally begin letting that secret part over flood the rest of my heart because I want to celebrate loving you in the best way possible. Alexis Davis.Will you be my wife?" He asked holding ever so tightly to her hand.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She whispered ever so softly, as the tears began pressing on, as she looked at the man in front of her begging her to tell him that she was his forever and ever.  
  
Sonny: "Just say anything - I'm not so used to bearing my soul on my sleeve - you know?"  
  
Alexis: "I've dreamed of you asking me for weeks now, and I couldn't even have dreamt of anything so heartfelt and romantic, as what you just said. It would be my pleasure to share my life with you Michael Corinthos Jr. - yes I will marry you!" She exclaimed, as they both laughed and kissed passionately to seal the deal.  
  
Sonny: "To make it official." He replied softly, as he took the ring out of the box, and kissed it before sliding it onto Alexis' ring finger followed by kissing her knuckles.  
  
Alexis: "Do you have any idea of how happy you've just made me?"  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you show me?" He asked before scooping her up in his arms, and proceeding into the bedroom where they enjoyed themselves for hours and hours.  
  
After having made love for several hours Alexis woke up alone in bed but when she spotted a note, which was placed on Sonny's vacant pillow she picked it up and read  
  
Dear Alexis,  
  
Remember the surprise I talked about? Take a look in the closet, and meet me at the fountain in the terrace of the casino I showed you in December of 2001!  
  
Love always,  
  
Sonny  
  
Alexis: "What are you up to Sonny Corinthos?" She asked herself, as she wrapped the cool, white sheets around her sated body before walking to the closet, and opening it. Alexis gasped upon the sight of the beautiful dress she came face to face with. It was a very simple, ankle length, white dress - it had thin, double spaghetti straps, and had a slit, which went from the lower thigh and down. Together with the dress came a pair of white sandals, and a bandeau, which consisted of small gardenias, which Alexis used to style her hair in a bun in the back of her head with just a few strands of hair hanging down in curls. On the table next to the bed Sonny had left yet another velvet box - this one was simply huge, as it contained a pair of diamond ear studs and a necklace with a simple pendant - a diamond shaped as a heart. Next to the jewelry was a beautiful bouquet of gardenias.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy - you look pretty!" She exclaimed, as she entered the bedroom wearing a cute white dress followed by her brother, who wore a tuxedo.  
  
Alexis: "So do you baby - and look at you 007!" She laughed, as mother and children hugged each other.  
  
Rosa: "Come on children! We need to get to that fountain before your mommy - congratulations Ms. Davis!"  
  
Alexis: "Thank you Rosa!" She exclaimed, as she waved goodbye to her children.  
  
Sonny was standing next to the minister in front of the fountain, which had been decorated with gardenias due to this special occasion. Christopher was standing next to his father holding the rings on a white pillow, and his sister was standing at the exit from the casino and onto the terrace holding a flower bag with small gardenia petals in. When Alexis arrived at the doors, her and Sonny immediately made eye contact, and Alexis touched Kristina's chin tenderly before Kristina began walking towards her father, brother and the minister throwing the gardenia petals on the terrace, as Alexis followed her walking on the petals.  
  
When Alexis reached Sonny, Christopher, Kristina and the minister, her and Sonny took each other's hands, and looked at each other with so much love that it seemed impossible that they'd been apart for so many years.  
  
The Minister: "We are gathered here today to join Michael and Alexis in holy matrimony. If there are anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Now for the exchange of rings and vows. Sonny?"  
  
Sonny: "I knew from the first time I saw you that you were going to make a huge difference in my life, and I was right! You've made me someone capable of wanting more for myself than just the ordinary wishes. Today I stand here, and I wish for a beautiful and happy life with you; my soul mate, and Christopher and Kristina; our beautiful children. You're the angel, who saved me from hitting rock bottom, and I'll forever be in debt to you but now I want to bond our souls forever with marriage - I'll keep on loving you for each remaining day of my life." He replied ending his vow with a kiss to both her knuckles before the Minister turned to Alexis asking  
  
The Minister: "Alexis?"  
  
Alexis: "I've always been terrified of the 'M' word, but now I feel like I've got the right reason to enter into this 'M' territory, and I want to make my soul whole, and I want to feel secure, which I've always done in your safe embrace. I can't tell you what your presence in my life has meant - it has made me look at the world in a different way. You've always urged me to go after my dreams, and that's exactly what I'm doing today. Being your wife - being Mrs. Corinthos has been a long dream of mine, and today I promise to make that dream come a reality to both us, but also to our children; Christopher and Kristina." She smiled with teary eyes, as the Minister replied  
  
The Minister: "Do you Michael Corinthos Jr. take Alexis Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?"  
  
Sonny: "I do - take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." He replied, as he slid the silver ring band onto Alexis' ring finger.  
  
The Minister: "Do you Alexis Davis take Michael Corinthos Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?"  
  
Alexis: "I do - take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." She replied, as she too slid the silver ring band onto Sonny's ring finger.  
  
The Minister: "It's now with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" He exclaimed happily, as Sonny placed his hands around Alexis' neck, as their lips made contact, and Alexis threw her arms around Sonny's neck, and Christopher and Kristina stood and giggled of their parents play some behavior.  
  
Chapter 14 - Family  
  
It had been one glorious surprise after another being the wife of Michael Corinthos Jr. One day didn't pass without Sonny needing to surprise his new wife with something. Sonny, Alexis, Christopher and Kristina were at the beach. Alexis was sitting on a blanket on the beach with a magazine in her hands wearing a white bikini together with a white sarong, while Sonny had Christopher and Kristina with him out in the water, as the kids loved the water just as much as their father did. When Alexis looked at her beautiful family she couldn't help but think back to a time when this scenario would have been impossible.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Kristina: "I think that you're worried about Sonny. I want you to talk to me."  
  
Alexis: "Sit down. Kristina, you are my sister and I treasure your presence in my life and nothing's ever going to change that. But you have got to remember something. We've only known each other for a short time and as close as we've become, there are things that you just don't understand about me. You think that I'm easy to read. I'm not. And my best advice to you is to stop trying to figure me out. I don't like being interrogated about my feelings. Where I can find them, I can't always explain them. And when asked to do that, I recoil. When pushed to do that, I lash out. I am asking you to stop pushing, Kristina, because I don't want to say something to you that I'm going to regret."  
  
Kristina: "Regret because you're afraid you're going to hurt my feelings or regret because you don't want anyone helping you? Look, look, look, I hereby.I hereby volunteer you can yell at me, you can lash out at me, do whatever you need to do. Just please, understand how you're feeling instead of pretending that your feelings don't even exist."  
  
Alexis: "Have you not heard a word that I just said, Kristina? I said leave it alone!"  
  
Kristina: "Alexis, you're imploding."  
  
Alexis: "I'm imploding because you are refusing to stop doing what I am repeatingly asking you to stop doing."  
  
Kristina: "And.And you're refusing to deal with the things that bother you."  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe you."  
  
Kristina: "You know what? I'm sure.I'm sure if I wouldn't have shown up, you would've taken the memories of our mother and stuffed them in for another twenty years."  
  
Alexis: "You need to stop. Stop it, Kristina. I'm not kidding. I'm really not kidding. You are making me so angry right now. Please, just leave it alone."  
  
Kristina: "Alexis, why." Alexis: "Why."  
  
Kristina: "You can't breathe."  
  
Alexis: "I'm breathing fine!"  
  
Kristina: "I want you to just breathe!"  
  
Alexis: "You want me to make you right is want you want."  
  
Kristina: "No, people.People who are OK with their feelings can breathe. People who are comfortable with their feelings."  
  
Alexis: "I never said I was "OK" with my feelings, Kristina. I never said I was "comfortable" with my feelings. I said I didn't want to share them with you or Ned or Jax or anyone else. Shouldn't that be my choice? Shouldn't that be my prerogative? Is that so hard for all of you to understand? You know what I think? I think that.That you don't care at all about my relationship with Sonny. In fact, I don't think you give a damn about my feelings at all. I think you're all so damn mad at me because I'm in love with a man you can't stand!"  
  
Kristina: "You just admitted that you love Sonny."  
  
Alexis: "Happy?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Thanks for pushing it out, sis." She whispered softly knowing that, that was the instant that her and Sonny's relationship really had taken an unexpected turn.  
  
Sonny: "Hey!" He exclaimed taking the magazine she'd been holding out of her hands before scooping her up in his arms telling her with his eyes what he was going to do next.  
  
Alexis: "You wouldn't dare." She threatened eying the ocean and Sonny just before he began running with her in his arms into the water.  
  
Sonny: "You were saying?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny - DON'T!" She exclaimed, as he let her go, and she got her first dive in the Puerto Rican ocean.  
  
Sonny: "What?" He laughingly asked, as Alexis arrived at the surface, and tucked her wet water behind her ears telling Christopher and Kristina  
  
Alexis: "GET HIM!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Sonny was attacked by two small children, and his wife, who all splashed him with water laughing so hard they almost couldn't breathe.  
  
Later that evening after having tucked Christopher and Kristina in, Sonny and Alexis had left their children in Rosa's care while they went to the casino to dance, talk and reminisce. When they arrived they were naturally seated at the best table where they started with a glass of champagne.  
  
Alexis: "If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?"  
  
Sonny: "That depends."  
  
Alexis: "On?"  
  
Sonny: "Whether I can answer it or not!" He exclaimed smiling.  
  
Alexis: "It's about John.What exactly did Max and Johnny do to him?"  
  
Sonny: "Why would you suddenly think about him?"  
  
Alexis: "It's not something that's come up in my mind suddenly - I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now! I need to know."  
  
Sonny: "He'll never bother you again Lex."  
  
Alexis: "But."  
  
Sonny: "HE'LL.NEVER.BOTHER.YOU.AGAIN." He replied with determined eyes wanting Alexis to grasp what he was trying to tell her - John was dead.  
  
Alexis: "There was a time when I didn't think that I'd ever be able to get away from him, and you've managed to remove him in a matter of days."  
  
Sonny: "Well.Having my own bodyguards helped - I've also felt responsible for John even being in your life in the first place."  
  
Alexis: "Why?" She asked stroking his cheek.  
  
Sonny: "If I had been more in contact with my feelings then this could have happened several years ago, but instead we wasted a lot of time. Time I would have preferred having spent with you and our children."  
  
Alexis: "Well.Now there's nothing standing in the way of you being the kind of father for Christopher and Kristina that you've always wanted to be, and that they've always needed."  
  
Sonny: "I'm going to make you proud of me, Lex!" He promised taking her hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly.  
  
Alexis: "I know that too." She smiled, as Sonny led her to the dance floor where he enveloped her in his arms, as they danced ever so slowly to the voice of LeAnn Rimes singing "I Believe In You".  
  
'I Believe In You' performed by LeAnn Rimes  
  
You breathe and life begins You speak and my world makes sense That's how it is when it comes to you If mercy has no end you are more than just a friend It amazes me you feel the way you do  
  
Chorus: I believe in you and nothing less I believe in you can't help myself You're all the hope the reason that I live I believe in you just because I don't need no one to prove your love From all that I have seen It's easier for me to believe in you - Oh no yeah  
  
You are so beautiful You are the miracle I dry the tears of wounded heart And it's so clear to see You had everything You were there for me There to see me through  
  
Chorus  
  
Through the fire and through the rain I know your love for me will never ever change  
  
Chorus X 2  
  
(LeAnn Rimes - I Need You)  
  
As the tunes of the song began to fade away, Sonny looked intently into Alexis' eyes, and at last he said  
  
Sonny: "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me - I feel as if I'm dreaming being this happy."  
  
Alexis: "Me too - isn't it only in fairytales this happens?" She smiled, as their lips found each other.  
  
Sonny: "Well.This is our fairytale - fairy Lex - it's just you, me, Kristina and Christopher forever and ever." He promised sealing the deal with yet another kiss.  
  
The End 


End file.
